Buscando una heredera
by Trainer Manuel Baez
Summary: La mayor familia de Sinnoh, tiene la vieja tradición de que los integrantes de diez años deben ir al Monte Corona a forjar el símbolo de la familia en platino, sin embargo, Platinum y su esposo no han logrado tener un hijo, lo que empezó a estresar a la pareja, para que busquen una solución. Commonershipping.
1. Chapter 1

**_Buenas queridos lectores, hoy les traigo una nueva historia para el foro en el que estoy bastante activo, que espero les guste igual que yo._**

 ** _Últimamente uso el soundtrack de Undertale para escribir, ademas de que estaré probando un nuevo formato, espero les guste, y opinen._**

 _ **Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto** **"We are a Family" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak", con los administradores mas shidoris que puedas encontrar.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Commonershipping**_

* * *

 _ **Buscando una heredera**_

 ** _Capítulo_** _ **I**_

 _ **Por: Manuel Báez Banda**_

La primavera en la región de Sinnoh es muy hermosa, más que en cualquier región del planeta.

Al estar casi congelada en el invierno, la primavera derriba todo ese panorama desértico y helado, por uno lleno de plantas y flores de todas las tonalidades de rosa, rojo, amarillo y morado.

Pueblo Aromaflor es el lugar donde mejor se aprecia esto, con millones de flores brotando y miles de Pokemon, atraídos por el aroma de las flores.

Este hermoso espectáculo visual, trae una enorme cantidad de turistas a la región, lo que lleva a muchos negocios a instalarse en varios puntos estratégicos, pues las ganancias que reportaban eran increíbles.

Uno de los restaurantes preferidos por los turistas, es el "Garchomp Lapetit" donde se cocina, según ellos, la comida más exquisita de todo occidente, todo obra del mejor cocinero que la región tiene.

—Necesito el filete de la mesa cuatro —expreso un mesero al entrar a la cocina.

La cocina de aquel restaurante era bastante grande, e increíblemente, demasiado higiénica, todos los chefs portaban cubre bocas, guantes y su típico uniforme blanco, en los botes de basura, casi no había comida preparada, pues los comensales siempre comían hasta la última migaja, los refrigeradores contenían mucha comida, pero toda fresca y comprada ese mismo día, las estaciones de trabajo estaban impecables y los pisos relucientes, había muy poco platos y vasos sucios, ya que los que se encargaban de lavarlos, lo hacían con una velocidad pasmosa, mientras que los chefs preparaban la comida de manera muy ordenada y eficiente, pero de todos ellos, había uno que destacaba, uno joven alto de tez clara y ojos azules, que servía grácilmente un filete de Magikarp en un plato fino, el cual estaba perfectamente decorado con plantas de temporada, el chico tomo el plato y lo puso sobre la mesa de platos preparados.

—¡Aquí tienes! —grito el chico con alegría.

—Perfecto, necesito también una sopa de setas y dos Basculin horneados para la mesa 3 —el mesero dio la petición, tomo el plato y se retiró.

—Lo tendré en 15 minutos —finalizo el chico.

La comida en ese restaurante normalmente se servía con puntualidad, y si tardaba demasiado, normalmente se les daba un postre gratuito o un pequeño descuento por la espera, los meseros tratan a los clientes con mucha amabilidad, y el servicio en general era excelente, y a pesar de los altos costos, era un lugar genial para comer, y todo debido al cambio de administración bastante resiente.

El gerente y dueño del sesenta por ciento de la compañía era el mismo chef que horneaba los Basculin a doscientos cincuenta grados y servía la sopa de setas con sutileza, ese chef, era nada más y nada menos, que Diamond, el mejor chef de la región de Sinnoh.

Diamond tomo la sopa y la puso en la mesa de pedidos, mientras que rápidamente iba al horno y sacaba los Basculin perfectamente horneados, sirvió los peces en el plato con decoración previa y los coloco en la mesa, golpeando la campana, en señal de estar listos.

—El plato de la mesa 3 está listo —Diamond entonces volvió a su estación —no tengo más pedidos por el momento, creo que podre tomar un pequeño descanso.

Bostezando, el chico se dirigió a una puerta de madera de Abedul, la abrió y entro a una habitación completamente café, con una gran ventana que daba al monte Corona, una sillón con una gran escritorio de madera, y un sillón reclinable con un mini-bar y una televisión, el chico se quitó su cubre bocas y sus guantes, se sentó en su sillón, tomo una bebida de uva y se reclino.

—No creo que un pequeño sueño moleste a alguien —Diamond tomo de su bebida, la dejo arriba del mini-bar y cerró los ojos, esperando poder dormir un poco, a pesar de amar cocinar, era también algo cansado.

Debido a que las ordenes se atendían rápidamente, existían ciertos tiempos en los que algunos chef podrían tomar un descanso extra, más aun cuando eran las 7 de la tarde y no había demasiada gente.

Su mente comenzó a relajarse, despejándose lentamente de lo atareado de su trabajo y comenzando a descansar, dejando atrás los problemas que tenía con su esposa y su empleo, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

La habitación estaba construida de tal forma, que el sonido de la cocina no alcanzaba a molestar a quien estuviera adentro, pensado primordialmente para descansar y relajarse, además de ser la oficina donde Diamond atendía todo lo relacionado a su restaurante.

Desafortunadamente, la atmosfera de paz y tranquila fue interrumpida, cuando un mesero entro rápidamente sin tocar.

—¡Señor Diamond! —grito el mesero sin escrúpulos, despertando a Diamond de golpe.

—¡AHHH! —Diamond despertó, moviendo la cabeza y sujetando su asiento, para después acoplarse a este de manera correcta —¿Qué sucede?

—Tenemos un problema de seguridad —anuncio el hombre con un rostro muy serio.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto Diamond confundido, después de todo, cuando había problemas de seguridad, el protocolo era diferente.

—Vera —el hombre se dio la vuelta y jalo a una niña para meterla a la oficina — esta niña, se metió a robar bayas al almacén.

La niña llevaba puesto una camisa azul con rayas rosas, algo sucia y desgastada, una falda gris igualmente sucia, y unas sandalias algo rota, de tez blanca y cabello café.

—Yo no me metí a robar nada, solo quería comprobar su sistema de seguridad, es muy defectuoso —argumento la niña, mientras giraba la cabeza para no mirar a Diamond.

—Niña insolente, alguien debería darte una lección —gruño el nombre que tenía la mano de la niña.

—No creo que seas tú, eres demasiado viejo para eso —se mofo haciendo un gesto de burla.

—¡Como te atreves a decirme viejo, tus padres debieron enseñarte buenos modales! —el hombre se empezó a enojar más.

—¿Qué clase de fallas de seguridad? —pregunto Diamond, sorprendiéndolos.

—Pues, la cámara que está en el almacén tiene un punto muerto, por lo que cualquier persona puede entrar, y la puerta que da a la basura es muy floja, además de que la contraseña para abrir los almacenes es demasiado fácil, verdad "señorita cariñosita".

A pesar de que el hombre tenía ganas de golpear a esa niña, Diamond empezó a reír alegremente, lo habían pillado después de todo, cosa que volvió a desconcertar a la niña y al hombre.

—Señor Diamond, creo que será mejor que llamemos a la policía, este tipo de niña no pueden andar sueltas por ahí, además de que huele horrible —haciendo un gesto despectivo.

—Huele más feo tu madre y tu abuela —respondió más agresivamente.

Diamond volvió a reír por la broma de la niña, cosa que enojo a un más al hombre —no será necesario, yo me encargo de la situación amigo mío, vuelve a tu estación.

—Pero señor…

—Ningún pero, yo sé cómo encargarme de estas situaciones.

—Como diga… —el hombre soltó a la niña y con una gran cara de coraje, volvió a su lugar.

—¿Qué se supone que harás conmigo ahora? —pregunto la niña con un rostro de confusión, pero a la vez tratando de demostrar intimidación.

—Pues, nada, puedes retirarte.

Diamond se levantó y empezó a salir de ahí, buscando la bodega, mientras la niña no comprendía que acabada de pasar.

—Espera, ¿me dejaras ir así de fácil? —pregunto confusa y un poco enojada la niña, mientras seguía a Diamond.

—Realmente no tanto así —Diamond finalmente llego a la gran bodega de color plateado, la abrió y tomo una bolsa repleta de bayas Oran, dio la vuelta, y se las entregó a la chica —toma, considéralo un regalo.

—U-un regalo… —sus ojos se empezaron a iluminar, desando comer esas bayas, no había comido en meses, pero algo la detenía —¡Ha! enserio crees que me humillare tan fácilmente por una insignificante bolsa de bayas y te diré "Muchas gracias señor Diamond, es usted muy gentil" pues no, busque a otra niña necesitada.

Diamond entonces sonrió y comenzó a reír —me recuerdas demasiado a mi esposa, bueno, entonces considéralo una paga.

—¿Paga? —pregunto confundida.

—Así es, me ayudaste a ver los problemas de mi sistema de seguridad, así que te mereces esto por tu ayuda.

La niña entonces se quedó pensando, no quería aceptar las bayas para que Diamond la viera como alguien débil y fácil, pero realmente tenía hambre, y la idea de ser una paga, en su cabeza no sonaba tan mal.

—De acuerdo, pero las tomare como recompensa, no creas que con esto te tienes, nadie nunca lo hará —la niña tomo las bayas, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo una y la comenzó a comer, disfrutando su delicioso sabor, algo que no había probado en meses —no están tan mal.

—Son traídas desde los huertos de Hoenn, desde luego son deliciosas, antes de todo, necesito saber, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—¡Ha, realmente crees que te lo diré así de fácil?, pues no, hasta nunca!

La niña entonces comenzó a correr por el largo pasillo gris, hasta la puerta de salida, dejando a un Diamond un poco confuso, pero alegre de lo que había pasado, cerró la bodega y se dirigió a su oficina para arreglar los problemas de seguridad, y a la vez, tratar de volver a dormir un poco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A pesar de los años, la residencia Berlitz se mantenía siempre como nueva, muchísimas personas eran las encargadas de mantenerla en limpia y reparada, pero desde hace unos años, la residencia había estado más calmada, el jardín principal había aumentado de tamaño y en cantidad de flores, además de contar con nuevos arbustos con formas de distintos Pokemon.

La mayoría de los cambios realizados, fueron por parte de la nueva propietaria, Platinum Berlitz, quien a diario, revisaba para saber si todo estaba en orden, y ayudar con algunas labores de jardinería, que en principio no le agradaba demasiado, pero agracias a la influencia de su esposo, termino tomándole el gusto.

En esos momentos, ella se encontraba pacíficamente en una mesa en medio del jardín, disfrutando de un excelente te de limón, portando un su particular ropa que usaba desde niña, increíblemente, se había acostumbrado tanto a esa ropa, que mando a hacerse uno con un gran diseñador de Hoenn.

Admiraba todo el panorama, las hermosas flores que cubrían todo el jardín, los arbustos y la excepcional vista del monte Corona, lugar que le traía gratos recuerdos, pero en esta ocasión, también le transmitía un sentimiento de inseguridad.

El sol empezaba a ponerse, poniendo fin a la hermosa tarde, y dejando paso libre a las tenues estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer atrás de ella, y en medio de todo este conjunto, una silueta familiar comenzaba a hacerse presente, acercándose a ella.

—Dia, ¿Cómo te fue hoy? —saludo alegremente la heredera, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

—Podríamos decir que bien, pero bastante agotado —respondió con un tono que reflejaba que había sido un arduo día.

—¿Hubo muchos clientes acaso?

—Eso, y una que otra sorpresa… sabes, el césped se ve muy agradable —el chico dejo su mochila en la mesa, se estiro y se dejó caer de espaldas al césped, pero no se hizo daño.

—!¿Te encuentras bien?! —pregunto algo asustada Platinum.

—Claro, solo que sentí como el césped me dijo que quería ser mi cama, no pude evitarlo, vamos ven, está bastante cómodo.

Platinum se sintió aliviada, y decidió tomar el consejo de su esposo, dejando su té, se levantó y se acostó del lado contrario, de tal forma que sus cabezas quedaron bastantes cercas, y el resto de su cuerpo apuntando al este y al oeste.

—Tienes razón, es bastante agradable —admitió la chica, poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

—Te lo dije, el ambiente es muy bueno.

—¿A qué te referías con lo de sorpresas? —pregunto intrigada.

—Bueno, estaba en la oficina, y el encargado de inventario encontró a una niña que se había metido a tratar de robar comida. —comenzó a contar las historia, mientras miraba a las estrellas.

— ¿Cómo una niña violo su sistema de seguridad? —pregunto muy confundida.

—Parece que las cámaras tienen un punto muerto, además de que averiguo muy fácil la contraseña, no soy muy bueno con eso de poner contraseñas —rio por admitir su poca habilidad.

—Eso en parte tienes razón, ¿Que hicieron después?

—Pues, querían llamar a la policía, pero decidí encargarme del caso, le di una bolsa llena de bayas oran y le deje ir, después de todo, solo quería comida.

—¿Y crees que fue lo correcto?

—Si —Diamond volteo para ver la cara de su esposa —es una niña muy pobre, y solo quería algo de comer, no es mala, simplemente quería comida, y no quiero pensar lo horrible que debe ser no poder comer.

—Tienes razón, cualquiera en tu lugar la hubieran llevado a la policía, pero decidiste mejor ayudarla, eso te hace una excelente persona —menciono con una voz bastante calmada y tierna.

—Te agradezco el cumplido —riendo un poco y acercándose más a ella.

—Y un excelente esposo…

Lentamente, las manos de Platinum tomaron la cabeza de Diamond, para acércala a ella, mientras ambos se volteaban y sus labios comenzaron a chocar entre los de Diamond, en una romántica escena que duro unos cuantos segundos, cuando finalmente separaron sus labios.

—¡Wow! No me lo esperaba —confeso Diamond profundamente sonrojado.

—Digamos que me nació —Platinum contesto igualmente sonrojada.

—Apropósito ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Bien, pude finalmente plantar las margaritas, atendí unos asuntos de la compañía y me llamo el doctor, dijo que enviaría mis resultados hoy, pero no me han llegado.

—Seguramente se atrasó el cartero, en la mañana posiblemente lleguen

—Te admito que, tengo miedo… —confeso muy nerviosa, mientras volteaba a ver el cielo.

—No te preocupes, saldrán bien, seguramente solo es por el estrés —Diamond trato de calmarla, sonriéndole alegremente.

—No sé, tengo miedo de que salgan mal —confeso cerrando los ojos —también llamaron mis tíos de Hoenn, me siguen presionando para que siga con la tradición familiar.

—Oh vamos, no te debe importar demasiado lo que digan, vamos sé que todo saldrá bien —Diamond se levantó, fue delante de Platinum y le extendió la mano —vamos a casa y te preparare un delicioso espagueti solo para ti.

—Pero, debes estar muy cansado.

—Por favor, cuando se trata de ti, nunca estaré cansado —sonriéndole.

La chica le dirigió una sonrisa, tomo su mano y apoyándose en él, se levantó y ambos esposos caminaron plácidamente hacia su casa, dispuestos a comer una deliciosa cena hecha en casa.

Dando casi las 9 de la noche, el espagueti estaba listo para comer, Diamond era realmente rápido para cocinar, más cuando se trataba de Platinum, ella simplemente decidió poner la mesa, dos platos de porcelana, tenedores y cuchillos de plata, servilletas y dos copas, que serviría con un refrescante jugo de manzana, mientras que Diamond llevaba el recipiente de plata que contenía el espagueti recién hecho.

Ambos se sentaron y Diamond sirvió las respectivas porciones para cada uno, y también el jugo, entonces fue cuando ambos decidieron empezar a degustar su comida, mientras charlaban sobre bastantes tópicos que habían pasado a lo largo de la semana: la subida del poke-dólar, el repentino cambio de clima de la región e incluso los avistamientos de meteoros cayendo en Júpiter, a pesar de lo que la mayor parte de la gente cree, Diamond si es alguien muy inteligente, que se esconde bajo la fachada de chico lento y torpe, algo que Platinum lo sabía perfectamente, y a la vez amaba eso, un chico simpático y alegre, con el cual podría hablar de casi cualquier tema, sin que este se volviera monótono, inclusive con bromas en el medio.

Finalmente terminaron su comida, pero la charla prosiguió, esta vez, era sobre los resultados de un estudio que Platinum se había realizado, los cuales no llegaban y la tenían muy preocupada, y aunque Diamond trataba de calmarla, ella no podía hacerlo, simplemente estaba aterrada por los resultados.

Al ver que no se podía calmar, Diamond decidió prepararle un pay de limón, como el que le hizo hace muchos años, cuando eran unos niños; a pesar de la negativa de la chica por la hora, Diamond la convenció de que lo dejara hacerlo, desafortunadamente, no habían comprado huevos, por lo que Diamond decidió ir a comprarlos al supermercado que está cerca de su trabajo, despidiéndose se Platinum, y deseándole esta buena suerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las calles de Jubileo en la noche son extremadamente callas, sintiéndose un ambiente tétrico y poco acogedor, casi ninguna persona le gustaría caminar solo por esas calles, los transportes públicos terminaban su jornada a las 10, y ya eran casi las 11 de la noche.

Justo a tres cuadras del restaurante, Diamond manejaba tranquilamente, esperando el verde del semáforo para seguir su camino, a pesar de que había muy pocos autos pasando frente de él, después de todo, no le gustaba estar en problemas con la ley.

—Espero que tengan huevos, si hubiera sabido, los compraba en la mañana —suspirando, mientras apretaba el acelerador por estar el semáforo en verde.

Diamond siguió su camino, llegando finalmente a su destino, estaciono su coche y procedió a realizar sus compras; solo tenían dos paquetes de huevos, los cuales compro de inmediato para no tener que volver después.

Saliendo de la tienda, dejo sus compras en el asiento trasero de su auto azul, y cuando procedió a entrar a su vehiculo por la parte del piloto, pudo notar como unos cuatro adolescentes corrían por un callejón, lo cual llamo poderosamente su atención.

Los siguió hasta llegar a la parte trasera de su restaurante, donde se escondió tras un bote de basura y trato de mirar que pasaba.

Se encontraban los cuatro adolescentes junto a cuatro Bagon, rodeando a una pequeña niña, con una bolsa de bayas y un Shuppet flotando en su hombro derecho, esa niña, era la misma chica que había conocido Diamond en la mañana y esas bayas, eran las que le había dado.

—Más te vale que nos des esas malditas vayas —comento uno de los adolescentes que portaba una camisa morada a rayas.

—¿Perdona? No les daré nada a ustedes, porque no consiguen un maldito empleo y me dejan sola —reclamo enojada la niña

—¿Para qué trabajar? Si podemos conseguir beneficios de los pobres miserables como tú, a cambio de un poco de comida, ahora damos esas bayas, y la forma de entrar a este lugar —ordeno otro chico de camisa blanca fina.

—No les daré nada, y si quieren tanto entrar a robar, háganlo con su propio cerebro, o ¿Acaso son tan idiotas que no saben cómo entrar? —se burló un poco nerviosa la chica.

—Mira niña, hagamos esto más simple, honestamente no tienes oportunidad, somos cuatro contra una, solo danos lo que queremos y te dejaremos ir, no hagas esto más complicado —propuso el más alto de los cuatro.

—Si tengo que luchar, lo hare hasta el final, no importa cuántos sean, listo Shuppet

El pokemon se puso en posición de batalla, aunque estaba igualmente temeroso de lo que podría ocurrir.

—Si tú lo quieres así…

—¡Hey chicos! —un grito masculino se escuchó por detrás.

Todos voltearon para ver el origen del grito, que era nada más ni nada menos que Diamond, quien estaba un poco nervioso.

—Vamos a calmarnos un poco quieren —tratando de calmarlos y levantando sus manos en señal de calma.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —pregunto el ultimo chico que no había hablado.

—Oigan calmados, vengo en son de paz, solo quiero que dejen en paz a la niña.

—Qué hace usted aquí, yo sola puedo encárgame de ellos —reclamo la chica un poco asustada.

—¿Lo conoces? —pregunto el mayor.

—Sí, es el dueño del lugar.

—Miren chicos, estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo, no querían pasar un mal rato ¿o sí?

—No te interesa, es más, ahora que estas aquí, tu serás el que pase un mal rato ¡Bagon, usa Furia Dragon! —ordeno.

El pokemon dragon se puso delante y lanzo potentes ráfagas de energía a Diamond, impactando y llenando todo de polvo, la niña se molestó y a la vez preocupo un poco del hombre, hasta que el humo se dispersó, revelando a un Torterra delante de Diamond, quien usando Protección, protegiendo del ataque a su entrenador.

—¡Que rayos! —grito el chico a rayas.

—Bueno chicos, yo se los advertí… ¡Wig, usa Hojas Navaja! —ordeno Diamond a su Pokemon.

El pokemon entonces soltó muchas hojas a su alrededor y las lanzo a los 4 pokemon dragones, debilitándolos de un solo ataque, cosa que dejo asustado a los chicos, y sorprendida a la niña.

—Eso pasa cuando no entrenan bien a sus Pokemon, ni siquiera pueden soportar un ataque al que son débiles —comento Diamond, mientras los chicos estaba en shock por ser derrotados tan rápido —Bueno, será mejor que acabemos con esto, Wig, usa Látigo Sepa y mantenlos atrapados.

Desde el suelo donde se encontraban los chicos, salieron lianas que atraparon los pies de los chicos, impidiéndoles escapar, mientras que Diamond saca su teléfono y llamaba a la policía.

—Bueno, la policía viene en camino, espero hayan aprendido la lección y…

—¡No necesitaba tu ayuda! —interrumpió de un grito la niña, dejando extrañado a Diamond.

—Oye, pero tu Shuppet no era lo suficientemente fuerte —contesto Diamond algo confundido.

—¡No importa, deja de meterte en mis asuntos, no necesito de nadie, toma tus estúpida bayas! —la niña grito más fuerte y le lanzo la bolsa en la cara.

—¡Espera! —grito Diamond mientras corría para alcanzarla.

Diamond entonces decidió correr a ayudarla, no era bueno que una niña estuviera sola a estas horas, tomo la bolsa y fue la persiguió, mientras que su Pokemon se encargaría de la situación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Platinum estaba en su grandiosa sala, esperando a su esposo para irse a dormir, no permitiría que prepara un pay a estas horas, mientras que disfrutaba un libro de filosofía del autor Hegel, "La femenologia del espíritu" un libro que le había llamado su atención.

Mientras disfrutaba de su lectura, tomando un café para no dormirse, el hijo de su viejo mayordomo, que ahora cumplía la función de su padre, apareció frente a ella.

—Disculpe señorita, estuve revisando el correo y encontré una carta de la clínica —comento el mayordomo.

—¡Que! —Grito Platinum, saltando y tirando el libro al suelo —¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes?

—Perdone, no la había visto la primera vez, tome —dándole la carta

Platinum se lo agradeció, y le pido al mayordomo que se retirara, para estar sola en ese momento.

Analizo el sobre, totalmente blanco, con el logo del hospital de ginecología al que fue, tomo una navaja para abrir sobres, lentamente la abrió, tomando los resultados en su mano y procediendo a leerlos.

De repente, Platinum pudo sentir como una flecha traspasaba su corazón, matándolo de un disparo certero, dejando caer la carta, así como sus ganas de seguir, al suelo, donde se alcanzaba a dilucidar, el escabroso resultado:

"Diagnóstico: Cáncer de útero, daño severo a la matriz"


	2. Capitulo II: Mi nombre es Niquel

_**Well readers, aqui esta el segundo capitulo :D, tengo que admitir que en este me inspire un poco mas, y aqui aplique mas el cambio que llevo comentado desde el capitulo pasado.  
Espero que les agrade esta segunda parte**_

 _ **Amphy and Alex: Realmente me considero malo con el drama ;w;, pero me alegro que te guste, tal vez lo hago bien sin querer jaja, y Hegel esta en 23456 universos diferentes, siempre complicando las cosas a los alumnos de filosofía, gracias por comentar.**_

 _ **A CARTOMMI y Quest, tambien gracias por comentar y leer este proyecto.**_

 _ **Sin nada mas, me despido, suerte y nos vemos cuando nos veamos.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo II: Mi nombre es Níquel**

Diamond seguía tras la pista de la niña, a pesar de correr a velocidades relativamente iguales, la niña pudo perderse entro los angostos y oscuros callejones de la ciudad.

Después de entrar por un último callejón, logro llegar a una explanada oscura, con varias casas pequeñas, además de un predominante aroma a basura, pero no le molestaba tanto a Diamond el olor, agitado y cansado, decidió descansar un poco, mientras analizaba la situación, estaba relativamente lejos del supermercado, aunque podía escuchar tenuemente algunas patrullas, cosa que lo alegro bastante.

Decidido, saco a su Rotom para que lo iluminara en ese oscuro sitio, y comenzó a internarse, esperando encontrar a la niña en algún sitio.

Las nubes empezaron a desvanecerse, dejando a la Luna poder apreciarse en su cuarto menguante, mientras que algunos pokemon de tipo siniestro salían de entre la basura, mirando fijamente a la Luna, y al entrenador con su Rotom, debían estar muy enojados al ver a un intruso, pero Diamond hacia caso omiso a los Pokemon, solo quería encontrar a la niña.

Después de andar un rato por el sucio y escabroso lugar, Diamond llego al final del camino lleno de lobo que había decidido tomar, sin encontrar nada, soltó un pequeño suspiro y cerro sus ojos, mientras que su Pokemon no bajaba la guardia de los Houndoor y Gastly que se acercaban, su entrenador solamente pensaba en cómo llamar la atención de la chica.

—Bueno, no tenemos éxito amiguito —se giró a ver a su pokemon — pero creo que se cómo llamarla… cree en mí.

Rotom lo miro extrañado, mientras los pokemon lentamente empezaban a acercarse, en posición de ataque, Diamond decidió entonces empezar con su plan.

—¡Rotom usa Rayo contra cada Pokemon presente! —Grito de manera agresiva.

Ante tal grito, los Pokemon de los alrededores comenzaron a atacarlos, pero la gran agilidad y fuerza de Rotom los tomo por sorpresa, con su potente rayo iba derrotando, uno a uno, a todos los Pokemon que se acercaban, salían debilitados por el poderoso ataque.

A pesar de las grandes ráfagas de luz, la niña no aparecía por ningún lado, mientras que aparecían más y más Pokemon, cosa que preocupo a Diamond, sin embargo no perdía la esperanza, levanto la mano y le indico a su pokemon, el cambio a un movimiento mucho más fuerte para llamar la atención y derribar a mas Pokemon.

—¡Usa Descarga! —indico.

El Pokemon comenzó a crear un burbuja eléctrica a su alrededor, cosa que empezó a debilitar más rápido a todos los rivales, mientras que la esfera crecía, iluminando casi todo el lugar, si no llamaba la atención de la niña, al menos atraería a alguien que le diera información.

La esfera no parecía parar de tamaño, solo una bola oscura desconocida, pudo parar y lanzar al pokemon unos cuantos metros al suelo, pero no debilitarlo, dispersando la increíble bola de energía, dejando ver una silueta de un Pokemon que Diamond recordó con facilidad.

—¡Quien te crees que eres para perturbar a estos pobres Pokemon! —una voz femenina, alerto a Diamond de que había alguien.

Mientras la electricidad se dispersaba, Diamond pudo apreciar el origen de esa voz. Una señora anciana, delgada y con un gran vestido morado, muy sucio y desgastado, apareció junto a un Gengar a mano derecha, y lo más particular, la señora carecía de una pierna y un brazo, en su lugar, había una pierna de madera y una especie de brazo de metal, bastante oxidado.

—Mi nombre Diamond, estoy buscando a una niña, y no se me ocurrió otra idea para llamar la atención —respondió con un poco de miedo por ver a la tétrica mujer.

La señora rápidamente reconoció al hombre, como el dueño del restaurante más conocido de la región, pero no podía entender porque rayos uso esa forma tan bárbara de llamar la atención.

—No me importa a quien busques, no es razón para hacer esto, tendré que enseñarte una lección muchachito, ¡Gengar, usa Bola Sombra! —ordeno la mujer con su brazo metálico.

El Pokemon fantasma obedeció, lanzo una bola de energía oscura al entrenador, pero Rotom la desvió con un rayo, poniéndose en posición de batalla.

Diamond no quería pelear en esta ocasión, solo necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara, por lo que todos los ataques de Gengar hacia, Rotom los esquivaba, mas este no contraatacaba, cosa que desconcertó a la señora, gritándole porque no peleaba con su pokemon.

—No tengo intenciones de pelear, solo quiero encontrar a esa niña.

La señora entonces le dijo, que si podía vencerla, le diría todo lo que sabía, y a pesar de que a Diamond le disgusto, pensado que ya había debilitado a los suficientes pokemon, acepto.

Lo que parecía algo fácil, se complicó, ambos estaban impresionados del poder del Pokemon de su rival, Gengar era bastante bueno recibiendo ataque y lanzándolos, mientras que Rotom los esquivaba fácilmente, y atacaba a un más agresivamente, finalizando ese combate con un potente Viento Aciago, que debilito finalmente al Gengar.

La señora se sorprendió por el inesperado resultado de una pelea tan reñida, fue con su Pokemon y lo acaricio, verificando que estaba bien, mientras Diamond se acercaba.

—¿Se encuentran bien? — pregunto algo preocupado.

—Bueno, nos ganaste, el orgullo está roto, pero el cuerpo está bien, dentro de lo que cabe —respondió extrañada.

Diamond entonces saco una poción que tenía en su abrigo y se la dio a Gengar, recuperándolo lo suficiente para poder volver a luchar, cosa que enfado a la señora, pero debía aceptar que estaba agradecida.

—Creo que te mereces lo que habíamos acordado, Gengar, trae a Níquel.

El Pokemon desapareció, y reapareció, con la niña que Diamond buscaba con tanto esmero, cosa que dejo confuso a Diamond.

—¡Abuela, para que me traes aquí, no ves que estaba…! —grito enojada la niña, hasta voltear y ver a Diamond, cosa que la asusto.

—Este hombre te está buscando, espero no hayas vuelto a robar.

—Ya te dije que no, le devolví las bayas que yo me gane, el solo me siguió hasta acá…

—Mire, un cuarteto de adolecentes trataron de atacar a su… nieta… y yo los puse en su lugar, y entonces quise devolverle la bolsa de bayas que ella gano —explico Diamond mostrando la bolsa.

La señora entonces cambio su tono, Gengar soltó a la niña y la señora se acercó al hombre y le grito que no necesitaba de su maldita caridad, cosa que asusto un poco a Diamond.

El trato, inútilmente, de explicarle que la niña se lo había ganado, pero la señora era demasiado orgullosa para aceptarlo, mientras que la niña se escondía atrás de su abuela.

Al no poder llegar a un acuerdo, Diamond simplemente lleno también aun límite, que aunque no lo hizo explotar, decidió expresarlo.

—¿Podría dejar de ser egoísta? —menciono con un tono tan calmado, que asusto a la señora —deje su maldito orgullo por un lado, deje de pensar en usted, piense en su nieta, ella tiene hambre, usted tiene hambre, es tonto que se nieguen a comer por un tonto orgullo, que no les dará de comer, y si usted no las quiere, perfecto, pero no sea tan egoísta como para privar a su nieta de comer esto, madure de una buena vez.

Ante tal comentario, la señora se quedó congelada, no sabía cómo responderle a eso, nadie en su vida había sido capaz de decirle eso, cosa que el dejo pensando, miro a ver a su nieta, pensó, y tomo las bayas con fuerza.

—Váyase de aquí… y no vuelva jamás.

Repentinamente, Gengar se acercó a las 2 mujeres y ambas desaparecieron, dejando a Diamond un poco asustado, pero aliviado, por lo que decidió descansar un poco en una roca que se encontraba en ese lugar, mientras los Pokemon que había derrotado, volvían a ocultarse después de recuperarse un poco.

Miro a la Luna, suspiro y le dirigió una sonrisa a su Rotom, pero este le indico que debía revisar su pantalón, entonces tomo su teléfono y reviso cual era el problema, eran 83 llamadas perdidas de su esposa, cosa que lo asusto y empezó a correr, en dirección a su auto, pudo haber pasado algo muy grave.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El auto de Diamond, se desplazaba a una velocidad peligrosa, dado a que él quería llegar lo más pronto con su esposa, preocupado por si algo le había pasado, solo tenía ese único pensamiento en su cabeza.

Piso el acelerador a fondo, hasta que después de 10 minutos, logro llegar a la mansión, ni tiempo tuvo de estacionar su coche, dejándolo cerca de la entrada, al salir, escucho perfectamente el piano, cosa que lo desconcertó de inmediato, pero no lo alejo de su objetivo, corrió sin pensar hasta a entrada, y se dirigió al origen del ruido.

Finalmente la encontró, en la gran y elegante sala blanca de la mansión, pudo ver a su joven esposa, usando una piyama rosa y tocando en el piano, una canción melódica y triste, canción que reflejaba perfectamente el grito desesperado de una alma herida.

Diamond comenzó a acercarse, pero ella se limitó a apuntar a la mesa de cristal que estaba ala derecha de Diamond, el entonces tomo el papel que reposaba, y comenzó a leer, dándose cuenta el porqué de la chica estaba tocando el piano de esa manera.

—No puede ser…

—Lo mismo dije…

Platinum termino su nota muy fuertemente, golpeando las teclas del piano con una gran intensidad, mientras volteaba a ver a su marido, con una cara llega de lágrimas.

—Pero, los resultados deben estar mal, tal vez se equivocaron con el diagnóstico y…

—Los resultados están bien… —volviendo a dirigir la mirada al piano —Soy yo la que estoy mal, muy estúpidamente mal, no puedo hacer lo que se supone, todas las mujeres pueden hacer, no sirvo.

—No te digas eso, seguramente hay alguna solución, te quitaran el tumor y…

—¡Acaso no lo entiendes! —Grito con rabia y enojo —¡Nada funcionara! Tengo cáncer en el útero, si me sacan el estúpido tumor, lo harán con todo y mi matriz, jamás podre procrear, jamás podre ser madre.

Platinum entonces se echó a llorar, apoyando sus manos y cabeza sobre el piano, mientras que Diamond se acercaba tímidamente.

—Escucha, no estás obligado a pasar por este maldito calvario, puedes conseguir a otra mujer que te de un hijo, yo no puedo dártelo, lo siento, sé que tú también querías un hijo, igual que mis estúpidos parientes para seguir con su maldita tradición milenaria, acabo de sellar el destino de esta estúpida fami…

Platinum no alcanzo a terminar, cuando pudo sentir los cálidos brazos de su esposo, en un tierno abrazo que la saco de su melancolía, mientras su voz la calmaba.

—No quiero a nadie más que a ti —sutilmente, beso su cabeza con amor —escucha, ciertamente si quiero un hijo, pero no por eso te dejare, no, no te lo mereces Platinum, habrá otra soluciones, pero nunca será una de ellas irme con otra, después de todo, jure que te amaría hasta la muerte ¿no?

—Pero, me siento mucho menos mujer y una inútil por no poder darte un hijo y…

—No sigas más, no eres menos mujer, eres la mejor mujer de este mundo, y que algo como esto no te haga caer, no importa lo que digan los demás, no importa nada en este momento, más que tú, no dejes que esto te tumbe, yo también estoy triste, pero sé que podremos salir de esto juntos, como la pareja que somos, así que deja ese tonto piano, vayamos a la cocina, y preparemos un delicioso pay, tu y yo, aunque sea a esta hora, no importa en lo absoluto.

Platinum simplemente se quedó maravillada por las palabras de Dia, siempre le había dicho cuanto la amaba, y también se lo había demostrado, pero nunca como hoy, hoy era muy diferente, a pesar de esa desgarradora noticia, el seguía amándola, seguía apoyándola, seguía queriendo verla feliz, entonces pudo recordar por qué se había enamorado de ese tierno chico, torpe y cocinero, se levantó, le dirigió las más suaves y hermosas palabras de amor —Te amo Diamond — besándolo de la manera más tierna que podía, siendo correspondida por los cálidos abrazos de Diamond, en un pacto que refrendaba su amor verdadero, al finalizar su acto, ambos se tomaron de las manos, y se fueron directos a la cocina, dispuestos a cocinar, y después ir a dormir, para poder seguir con el proceso que Platinum requeriría.

Los días posteriores transcurrieron con normalidad desde ese día, Platinum y Diamond fueron el segundo día después de la elaboración del Pay con el doctor particular de Platinum, quien les informo sobre la gravedad del cáncer que padecía la heredera, a pesar de no estar tan grave, era lo suficientemente avanzado como para necesitar operación, necesitaban extraerle la matriz donde se alojaba el tumor, después de ellos, solo necesitaría tomar medicamentos y algunos cuidados especiales y todo estaría bien, sin contar claro lo demás.

El día de la cirugía seria en cinco días, por lo que Diamond decidió ausentarse en su trabajo por algunos días para cuidar de su esposa mientras se preparaba y salía de la operación, ser el jefe te daba algunas prioridades, aunque igualmente pasaría para verificar que todo vaya en orden, y ayudar un poco a los chefs.

Platinum por su parte, aun se encontraba nerviosa, no solo por la operación, sino por la reacción de sus parientes, aunque quiso ocultárselos, Diamond le convenció de que se los digiera, para evitar problemas futuros, aunque fue algo realmente difícil, ya que hubo muchos gritos e insultos de parte de ellos, pero Diamond estuvo de un lado defendiéndola, lo cual no hizo más que enfadarlos, y prometieron que irían a la mansión, cosa que asusto a Platinum, pero Diamond la calmo, cada vez que ella se ponía mal, Diamond le daba algún postre que ella preparaba, y la mayor parte del día, estaba con ella.

Finalmente el día de la operación llego, Platinum decidió ir muy temprano a la clínica —Si voy a sufrir este calvario, quiero sufrirlo ya — dijo mientras Diamond la llevaba en su auto, rumbo a aquel hospital privado para realizar la operación.

Una vez en el hospital, Platinum se registró y fue con el doctor, el cual le dijo que su operación estaba programada a las dos, y apenas eran las once, pero ella quiso instalarse lo más rápido posible, y ante tal acción, los doctores no hicieron más que ceder y ponerla en una habitación, mientras Diamond la acompañaba, y le decía algún que otro chiste malo que recordaba, haciendo de la espera tortuosa, un poco más amena.

La hora de la verdad llego, los doctores se llevaron a Platinum, sin antes que ella se despidiera de su amado con un beso, mientras ella entraba al quirófano, a una operación que duraría casi cuatro horas.

Diamond se quedó en la sala de esperas del hospital, mientras esperaba y observaba a muchos pacientes y doctores entrar y salir, miraba el reloj preocupado por lo que pudiese pasar, pero confiado a la vez de que todo saldría en orden. El sueño comenzó a acecharle, hasta que una voz pudo sacarlo de su estado de somnolencia, era un antiguo gran conocido de la pareja, un rubio de camisa a rayas y bufanda roja, quien traía en sus manos un ramo de petunias azules.

—¿Diamond? —pregunto intrigado.

—Pearl —elevo la voz de alegría al ver a su viejo mejor amigo.

—El mismo que viste y calza, pero no grites, la gente podría echarnos.

Diamond solo se levantó, esbozo una gran sonrisa y lo abrazo cálidamente, mientras su amigo le correspondía.

—¿Cómo has estado amigo?

—Bien, por aquí y por allá, ahora solo espero a que Maylene salga de su terapia.

La chica peleadora, había contraído nupcias con el rubio hacía ya algún tiempo, incluso había tenido un hijo, pero la peli rosa se había lastimado fuertemente las piernas, y tenía que estar en terapia para que pudieran estar en orden, cosa que le explico a su amigo, además de que su hijo estaba en el jardín de niños.

—Pero, ¿tú qué haces aquí?

—Es un poco… complicado, veras…

Entonces, Diamond procedió a explicarle todo lo que había con Platinum, el que ambos deseaban tener un hijo, que sus parientes la estaban presionando para que tuviera un hijo, y que había resultado tener cáncer de útero, por lo que tuvieron que quitarle la matriz.4

—Cielos… lamento mucho escuchar eso Dia, quiero decir, Diamond…

—Gracias, igual en estos momentos no me preocupa el hecho de tener un hijo, solo quiero que Platinum salga bien de la operación, no me interesa lo demás.

—Me alegro que tomes esa actitud, ese es el Diamond que conozco —lanzo una pequeña risa, mientras ponía su mano en la chaqueta azul de su amigo —mira, Platinum es una chica muy fuerte, esto no la detendrá, todo saldrá bien, y saldrá de nuevo la chica gruñona y engreída que conocimos desde niños.

Ambos amigos soltaron leves risas, Pearl era la segunda persona con la que podría reír a carcajadas, eran amigos de la infancia, casi hermanos, y no se pudieron hablar desde hace ya un tiempo por cuestiones de su trabajo, pero la amistad seguía ahí, sin dañarse.

—Bueno, ¿pero no es pensado en otro tipo de métodos Diamond?

—Pues, digamos que no me parece muy cómodo la idea de alquilar un vientre.

—Pero no es el único método, también esta…

El rubio fue interrumpido, cuando se pudieron escuchar unos gritos cerca del lugar, procedentes de una enfermera y, aparentemente, una niña, por lo que Diamond y Pearl se vieron las caras y decidieron ir a ver qué pasaba.

El origen del alboroto, era una niña gritando y suplicando ayuda médica, —¡¿Atropellaron a mi abuela, y no son capaces de ayudarme?! —gritaba con enojo y tristeza, a una enfermera antipática que le negaba el servicio por su condición económica, hasta que Diamond y Pearl llegaron, y rápidamente Diamond reconoció a la niña, era la misma niña de las bayas.

Diamond decidió hablar con ella para que le explicara qué había pasado. Por lo que parecía, un automóvil había arrollado a la señora mientras se encontraba con su nieta, rumbo al cementerio, la nieta corrió hasta este hospital que estaba cerca y pidió ayuda, pero esta "Demonio Blanca" no aceptaba ayudarla, cosa que dejo con un sentimiento de rabia a Diamond, y le pidió a la enfermera que le ayudaran, el pagaría con todo, y que hiciera su maldito trabajo como corresponde, y la enfermera no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y llamar a una ambulancia para que fueran por la señora.

Mientras la ambulancia se iba, Diamond le explico la situación de como conoció a la chica a Pearl, quien estaba realmente asustado de ver a su amigo así de enojado, era muy raro en él, mientras que la niña solo estaba sentada en una silla, completamente callada y asustada.

La espera termino, cuando finalmente la misma enfermera que negó el servicio se presentó, levantándose rápidamente los tres chicos, que no se explicaban porque no había entrado la señora. El golpe que recibió le rompió muchas cosquillas, mientras que, su brazo mecánico, entro dentro del cuerpo y perforo sus pulmones, por lo que estos se llenaron de sangre, y finalmente, murió desangrada y sin poder respirar, pues la ambulancia poco pudo hacer.

En esos instantes, la niña volvió a llorar desconsoladamente, comenzó a gritar y tirar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, cosas que molesto de nueva cuenta a la enfermera, pero al tratar de regañarla, la niña le acertó un golpe en el estómago, dejándola caer al suelo, por lo que Diamond trato de calmarla, pero solo recibió otro golpe en la cara, acción que lo hizo caer, Pearl simplemente se dedicó a ayudar a su amigo y a gritarle a la niña, quien decidió correr rumbo a la salida, presumiblemente a ver el cuerpo de su abuela, Diamond trato de seguirla, pero Pearl lo impidió, no era un buen momento para hacer algo.

—Esa niña, sí que es fuerte, debió haberte dolido.

—Sí, pero no creo que sea buena idea que ande sola…

—En estos momentos, es lo que más necesita, es estar sola, no te preocupes, probablemente ella este aquí un buen rato, ya habrá tiempo de que hables con ella, ahora será mejor que te relajes un poco, yo iré por un poco de café para los dos.

Diamond simplemente agradeció el gesto, pero realmente no estaba muy feliz con el no poder verla, pero pensó que tal vez si sería lo mejor, fue al lavado a lavarse la cara, mientras reflexionaba lo que había pasado, mirándose detalladamente en el amplio espejo.

Pasaron aún más horas, hasta que finalmente el doctor que operaba a Platinum salió a darle la noticia a Diamond que la operación había sido un éxito, cosa que le hizo olvidar un poco a la niña y ponerse feliz. El doctor le menciono que podría pasar a verla en unos quince minutos, mientras tenía que acompañarlo a realizar un papeleo del monto a pagar, mientras que Pearl se despidió de su amigo, pues su esposa había salido de su terapia y tenían que irse, sin antes hacer hincapié en que no se asustara tanto por la niña.

Al finalizar todo el papeleo correspondiente con Platinum, Diamond finalmente pudo ir a ver a su esposa, camino alegremente por el amplio pasillo, y se encontró con la gran puerta blanca donde se encontraba su esposa, lentamente tomo la perilla, la giro y entro, viendo a su esposa dormida plácidamente en su cama.

Diamond se acercó, y se sentó junto a ella, tomo su mano y acaricio su cabello, admirando la belleza de su sueño, acción que le hizo despertar lentamente.

—Dia…

—Hola señorita, lamento haber llegado tarde, el transito es un poco tardado.

—Pero si en el pasillo el único transito son enfermos y —se detuvo al sentir una sensación de dolor en su vientre por tratar de levantarse.

—No te esfuerces, acabas de salir de la operación y eso te podría hacer mal

—Operación… me siento como un Liepard que acaban de esterilizar.

—Vamos, era por tu salud —tomando su mano, mientras ella veía a otro lado.

—Que salud tengo ahora, me siento inútil

—Platinum Berlitz, oficialmente usted no es una inútil —tomo su cabeza y la giro para que pudiera verlo — usted es la chica más elegante, inteligente y guapa de esta región, actué como tal, esto no la va a derribar, saldrá de esta ¿Sabe porque? Porque estoy con usted.

Platinum al oír esas palabras, sonrió y decidió acercarse débilmente a él, y darle un beso tierno, que simbolizaba el pacto en el que los dos saldrían de esto.

Desafortunadamente, el beso fue interrumpido cuando, otra vez, los mismos gritos de la otra ocasión se hicieron presente, y aunque Diamond quiso ignorarlo, Platinum pudo notar en sus ojos, que tenía deseos de ir, por lo que le pidió que fuera a ver que sucedía, ella estaría bien después de todo.

Con algo de duda, Diamond salió, para ver otra vez a la niña, esta vez, siendo levaba a la fuera por una mujer de traje negro y lentes, que parecía ser del gobierno.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —pregunto a la señora.

—Esta vieja bigotes de Meowth, quiere llevarme a un estúpido orfanato

—Guarda tus modales niña, tienes que ir, es por tu propio bien.

—Claro, una habitación de mierda, con comida de ratas y tratos inhumanos es por mi bien, cuéntame una de vaqueros.

La niña entonces mordió a la señora, quien la soltó por el dolor y esta se escondió tras Diamond, mientras que la trabajadora social se acariciaba la mordida.

—¿Es usted familiar de esta niña?

—No, pero no creo que sea buena idea llevarla tan rápido a un orfanato.

—Mire señor, no me haga más perder mi trabajo y solo deme a la niña.

—Ya la escucho, esta niña, no quiere irse con usted, después de todo no es un secreto como tratan a los niños en un orfanato.

—Usted no sabe absolutamente nada, así que quítese a menos que quiere que llame a la policía.

Diamond entonces se sintió atrapado, por un lado no quería tener problemas con la ley, pero el sentimiento de ver a los ojos a la niña de no querer ir a ese horrible lugar, era algo que no podía soportar, por lo que, con la intensidad del momento, solo se le ocurrió una única cosa.

—No se la daré… porque voy a adoptarla.

Todo el mundo, incluidas la trabajadora social y la niña se quedaron impactados por la gran propuesta que Diamond había lanzado.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? — pregunto a trabajadora aun impactada.

—Que yo, Diamond y mi esposa Platinum Berlitz, vamos a adoptar a la niña Níquel, que formara parte de nuestra familia a partir de ahora…


	3. Capitulo III: Niquel Berlitz

**_Howdy queridos lectores, les traigo el tercer y penúltimo episodio de este proyecto, que esta teniendo bastante aceptación gracias a ustedes, gracias por apoyarla, son los mejores._**

 ** _sir-ash-ketchum: Me alegra que pienses asi, realmente trato de hacer el mejor drama que puedo, aunque como ya dije, no me considero bastante bueno en ello, gracias por comentar._**

 ** _Khris-san: Siempre he pensado que Platinum dejaría algunas manías con el tiempo, mas con la compañia de Diamond al lado, cuando haces a estos personajes adultos, es todo un reto sus personalidades, sin embargo, siento que como todos en la vida cambiamos, a ellos debió pasarles lo mismo, son seres humanos después de todo, uso World, y algunas veces me tripeo en las palabras (consumir café al escribir puede que tenga desventajas) ademas de que debo admitir que soy bastante malo con los acentos, supongo que es mi mayor debilidad, pero el chiste es mejorar cada dia, gracias por comentar._**

 ** _pdsntk: El viejo fantasma del Gary Sue me persigue, jaja ok no, creo que hasta ahora se ve a Diamond perfecto por el hecho de no estar en una situación que lo ponga nervioso, ademas de su descripción de "No tiene ninguna gota de malvad en su corazón) pero estaré trabajando en ello,y con respecto a Platinum, vamos, le dieron un duro golpe a su orgullo, creo que seria algo natural, igual tambien gracias por la observación y gracias por comentar._**

 ** _CARTOMII: Gracias por comentar._**

 ** _Sin mas, espero les guste, ahora me ire a dormir que mañana empieza una odisea, nos vemos cuando nos veamos._**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo III: Níquel Berlitz**_

La trabajadora social y la niña, seguían en shock por las declaraciones que Diamond había hecho en público, oficialmente, y sin ningún descaro, quería adoptar a la niña, sin siquiera saber si podría hacerlo o no, cosa que llevo a las dos a pensar que solo era una excusa para que la trabajadora social se fuera, por lo que la trabajadora volvió en sí misma, lista para debatir lo antes mencionado.

—Disculpe, señor Diamond ¿Está seguro de lo que acaba de decir?

—Nunca he estado más seguro en mi vida señorita.

—Pero, esta consiente de que este trámite no puede hacerse así de fácil, lleva tiempo, y en ese tiempo la niña debe quedarse en una casa hogar, mientras se realiza todo el papeleo.

—Vamos, no hay mucho que ver aquí, la niña está sola, yo quiero adoptarla, simplemente es dejarle que se quede en nuestra casa mientras se hace todo el papeleo, y no hacerla sufrir las carencias de una casa hogar.

—Lo siento señor, las reglas son las reglas, procederé por llevarme a la infante…

No alcanzo a terminar, cuando un hombre de tarje apareció repentinamente en la escena, alejando ser un abogado de la familia, el cual Diamond reconoció al instante.

El abogado procedió a hablar con la trabajadora, para después dirigirse a un lugar más tranquilo, del cual salieron un abogado satisfecho por su trabajo, y una trabajadora con cartera llena y dispuesta a colaborar, quien les aviso que el proceso si podía llevarse mientras la familia tenía bajo su resguardo a la niña, pero que recibirían visitas periódicas para que todo estuviera en orden, cosa que alegro a Diamond y un poco a la niña.

Al irse la trabajadora, Diamond decidió hablar con el abogado para agradecerle por llegar en un momento tan oportuno. El abogado de nombre William, le menciono que recibió un mensaje de un número desconocido sobre que debería ir a este hospital, y que al tratarse del hospital donde estaba internada Platinum, no dudo ni un minuto en venir, cosas que dejo profundamente extrañado a Diamond, él no había enviado ningún mensaje, pensó que tal vez habría sido Pearl, pero él no tenía el número de William, lo que lo hacía muy raro, pero su pensamiento de intriga desapareció cuando le comentaron que el abogado había "donado" una gran suma de dinero a la trabajadora para que esta aceptara, Diamond se enfadó por lo cometido, pero ver el rostro de un poco de alegría, le parecía que había merecido la pena, acto seguido, el abogado se retiró y deseo mucha suerte a ambos.

—Supongo que debo agradecerte, esa vieja se creyó todo.

—¿Pensaste que esto era una farsa?

—Pues sí, solo para que la vieja no me llevara… o acaso…

Diamond se limitó a mover la cabeza, en señal de que su suposición era correcta, cosa que dejo la dejo asustada, mientras dios dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Oye, tienes que estar bromeando, dime que eso estás haciendo

—Hace mucho tiempo que no hago bromas, por lo que no, yo y mi esposa te adoptaremos.

—No —grito un poco, llamando más la atención de las personas del hospital, y de los enfadados encargados del lugar —acaso crees que te diré _"_ Oh si muchas gracias señor Diamond, ahora que mi abuela murió usted y su mujer serán mis padres y los amare por siempre y para siempre" pues estas muy equivocado, realmente eres un idiota, tienes el mundo a tus manos y desperdicias tu tiempo en lo imposible, pero ya no importa, desde que te conocí, pasaron cosas malas.

—Bueno, yo pensaba que tal vez…

—Nada, no pienso irme con ustedes, iré a mi casa y empezare a trabajar y vivir sola, no necesito de ustedes.

Diamond no tuvo más opción que recordarle lo que pasaría si ella no aceptaba, terminaría siendo internada en un orfanato, y ella sabía perfectamente que era una muy mala idea terminar en ese lugar, por lo que termino decidiendo aceptar, después de todo, no tenía otra opción.

Diamond entonces decidió no contárselo a Platinum, quería esperar a que saliera del hospital para darle la noticia, por si le caía de peso y se ponía mal, tendría a la niña resguardada en su hogar.

Finalmente la niña le dijo su nombre, el cual era Níquel, que él ya sabía por la última vez que la vio, pero de igual forma le gusto que ella se lo hubiera revelado.

Diamond volvió con Platinum y la encontró profundamente dormida, cosa que lo alegro, con un poco de suerte ella no había escuchado nada, y Diamond podría seguir manteniéndolo en secreto, le dio un beso en la frente y volvió con Níquel, para hacer todo el papeleo de la muerte de su abuela, cosa que le devolvió a tristeza rápidamente a Níquel.

Una vez finalizado el papeleo, y con el ocaso frente de ellos, decidieron irse a la mansión Berlitz, donde Diamond ya tenía planeado la habitación de la niña, la cual no parecía muy contenta por tener que ser adoptada por ellos.

Al entrar con el auto a la residencia, Níquel se quedó profundamente sorprendida por ver una propiedad tan grande, los jardines que no parecían tener fin, las hermosas fuentes de cuarzo, los arbustos decorados y sobre todo, la gigantesca mansión completamente blanca, era algo que nunca había visto en su vida, cosa que alegro a Diamond por verla tan sorprendida.

Entraron, y todos los empleados miraron extrañados a la niña, cosa que la molesto y trato de insultarlos, pero Diamond la detuvo, y simplemente les dijo que no emitieran ningún comentario, luego les explicaría con lujo de detalles, a lo que estos obedecieron, aunque con algo de duda.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación de Níquel, una gigantesca habitación que tenía el tamaño de toda la antigua casa de la niña, cosa que la dejo impactada, a pesar de creerse una niña madura, aún tenía esa sensación de asombro por ese tipo de cosas. Esa habitación, de grandes paredes blancas y una ventana, con una cama roja matrimonial con velo, una pantalla plana, un gran armario con un poco de ropa, y con su propio baño, eran simplemente para ella, cosa que no trato de negar, pero al final término aceptando, deseaba acostarse en esa cama, ver la televisión y bañarse con agua caliente, la cual nunca tuvo la oportunidad de probar.

Diamond la dejo sola, mencionándole que en una hora estaría lista la cena, y que podría tomar la ropa que se encontraba en el armario, cosa que la niña solo se limitaba a mover la cabeza, aún seguía un poco impactada por todo esto.

Esa lujosa habitación, no era más que la antigua habitación de Platinum, la cual dejo cuando se casó con Diamond, pero había dejado perfectamente equipada para una niña, exceptuando algunas prendas especiales, que guardaba para un momento especial.

Níquel le hizo honor a su edad, corriendo por toda la habitación para ver sus comodidades, abrió todos los cajones del tocador y analizo los cosméticos que había en ese lugar, abrió el armario y se maravilló con la gran cantidad de prendas que en su vida había visto, camisas, faldas, vestidos, pantalones y suéteres de todos los colores y bordados, dejándola maravillada, coqueteando y oliendo cada prenda que veía, se lanzó sin preocupaciones a la cama, sintiendo lo extremadamente suave y cómoda que es, hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada y volviendo a saltar en la cama. A pesar de su temprano ego, el ver tantas cosas cómodas, lindas y cara para ella, dejaban atrás su ego.

Paso la hora correspondiente, y Diamond subió a la habitación de la niña, para encontrársela durmiendo plácidamente en su nueva cama, cosa que le dio mucha ternura, por lo que se limitó a volver a bajar y traerle la comida para cuando se levantara, era una rebanada de pay de moras, junto a un vaso de leche, que dejo en la mesa adyacente a su cama, para después salir sigilosamente de la habitación.

Diamond le menciono a los empleados lo que ocurría con la niña, cosa que a muchos tomo por sorpresa, otros se disgustaron por no haber sido Platinum la que dio la orden, y otros simplemente lo aceptaron, Diamond trato de convencerlos que lo mantuvieran en secreto, solo en lo que Platinum se recuperaba, después se vería el futuro de todo, ellos se vieron obligados a creerle y se retiraron lentamente, mientras Diamond cerro toda la mansión y se dispuso a dormir, sin esperar lo que el día siguiente se le avecinaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La tranquila y callada atmosfera que tenía la mansión Berlitz en las mañanas, se vio interrumpida con unos incesantes gritos provenientes de la habitación de la inesperada nueva residente, los cuales sacaron a Diamond de su sueño repentinamente, obligándolo a correr para saber que ocurría.

Al llegar, pudo encontrarse a Níquel discutiendo con una sirvienta, y al pedir alguna explicación, Níquel menciono que ella quería acomodar su cama, pero esta "Vieja Pingüino" no la dejaba, y aunque Diamond trato de explicarle él porque ella hacia eso, Níquel se negaba, a pesar de las comodidades que tenía, no quería parecer una inútil, y con una mirada aterradora, Diamond no tuvo más opción que aceptar la decisión de la niña, ordenando a la sirvienta que la niña se haría cargo de ahora en adelante.

Los empleados no podían creer que Diamond fuera tan sumiso, a pesar de verlo sumiso con Platinum, el hecho de ser así con una niña que apenas conocía, les desconcertaba bastante, anhelando la llegada de Platinum para que pusiera orden en esa casa.

Diamond volvió a su habitación para arreglarse para este nuevo día, mientras que planeaba que hacer de desayunar para Níquel esta vez, decidiéndose en un desayuno unoviano, huevos revueltos, frijoles refritos y tocino, por lo que al terminar de vestirse, se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el sencillo platillo.

Al terminar, le dio la instrucción a Níquel para que bajase a desayunar, y está bajo portando una camisa rosa con bordado de flores, y una falda azul, cosa que dejo maravillado a Diamond, se veía muy linda.

—Ya que me dejaste la oportunidad de tomar la ropa, trate de tomar la menos formal en este caso.

—Vaya, Níquel te vez como una princesita —Diamond se acercó y sirvió la comida en la mesa —adelante, la comida está servida.

Níquel se dirigió alegremente a su mesa, sentándose y admirando el delicioso platillo que comería, pensaba que al estar en una casa rica, comerían algo muy insípido, pero tenía frente a ella una comida de los dioses, por lo que decidió degustarlo sin más demora.

Mientras desayunaban, Diamond y ella empezaron a platicar sobre la como había dormido en la nueva habitación, la cual fue como un sueño de princesas para ella, durmiendo plácidamente toda la noche, a la vez de agradecer la tarta, la cual estaba exquisita, y era la primera vez que comía una tarta, donde antes vivía, solo comía sopa enlatada pobremente calentada, increíblemente su actitud no decaía por lo acontecido ayer, probablemente con la noticia de ser adoptada, le hizo olvidar esa idea, o quizás se quería hacer la fuerte, pero Diamond sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría saliendo ese sentimiento.

—¿Qué te pareció la comida?

—Muy… bastante buena, he probado mejores —tratando de disimular su alegría.

—Pero ¿que no se supone que tú nunca habías comido carne?

—Pues… una vez, hace… algunos años, no sé, acabo de comer y no tengo ganas de pensar… pero te tengo una pregunta mejor.

—Dímela.

—¿Porque quieren adoptarme, no es que sea la mejor opción, hay niñas mucho más "tiernas" en orfanatos o en las calles, porque específicamente yo?

—Veras, mi esposa y yo hemos querido tener un hijo desde hace bastante tiempo, desafortunadamente, ella no es capaz de tenerlos, por lo que tenemos que buscar alternativas. Tu Níquel, siento que eres alguien especial, puedo sentirlo dentro de mí, la valentía de entrar al restaurante, la inteligencia para tratar de salir del problema, el coraje de solucionar tus problemas y la determinación de mantenerte siempre en alto —bebiendo su taza de café —me recuerdas demasiado a mi esposa cuando tenía tu edad, esa nostalgia, esa forma de ser tuya, tu determinación, fue lo que hiso nacer en mi la sensación de que tú eras la correcta.

—Solo espero que tu sensación no te falle —levantándose y llevando lo trastes a la cocina, dispuesta a lavarlos.

Níquel procedió a lavar los platos, y esta vez Diamond no la detuvo, después de todo sabía que no lograría hacerla cambiar de parecer, solo se levantó y tomo su plato, para también lavarlo junto con ella, Diamond era un gran chef, pero también tenía algunos trucos bajo la manga para que los platos y vasos quedaran impecables, conocimiento que le transfirió a Níquel.

Entre consejos y algunos juegos de palabras, el mayordomo de la familia aviso a Diamond de una visita "inesperada", según las palabras del mayordomo, Diamond se secó las manos rápidamente y le dijo a Níquel que volviera a su cuarto, acción que desobedeció al verlo alejarse.

El que tocaba la puerta, era nada más y nada menos que Cooper Berlitz, el primo de Platinum, y el principal enemigo de la pareja que solo quería quitarles toda su herencia, portando un traje amarillo, corbata roja, y un copete en forma de c bastante llamativo.

—Buenas Cooper.

—Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, Diamond el esposo de mi primita, siempre supe que tenía malos gustos con los hombres.

Cooper entro descaradamente a la mansión, junto a los papeles que tenían en su mano, mientras Diamond solo suspiro y trato de no dejar caer sus ánimos.

—¿A que debemos el honor de tu visita?

—Nada, solo quería saber cómo se encontraban ¿Dónde está Platinum?

—Sigue en el hospital, saldrá en unos dos días.

—¿En el hospital?, me vengo a enterar apenas hoy, supongo que olvide quitar la opción de eliminar todos sus mensajes —riendo sarcásticamente.

Diamond solo se sentó en la sala donde Cooper se encontraba, mientras este empezó a sacar sus papeles. Cooper era el típico familiar inflado por el dinero que toda familia rica podría tener, un cliché en toda la extensión de la palabra, Platinum lo odiaba desde niña, pues siempre le criticaba todo lo que ella hacía, y desde que se casó con Diamond, se volvió más insoportable. A pesar de los múltiples esfuerzos de Dia por tratar que ambos se llevaran bien, solo recibía humillaciones de Cooper, quien estaba enterado de su mentalidad y podía hacerla gelatina.

—Escucha Diamond, dentro de poco tú y mi prima cumplirán diez años de casados, y según lo estipulan las reglas de heredamiento de nuestra familia, si cuando cumplan ese aniversario no tienen un hijo de diez años que empiece su odisea al monte corona, tendrán que renunciar a toda su fortuna.

—Bueno, no estaba consiente actualmente de eso pero…

—¿Qué acaso no lo recordabas? O tu pequeño cerebro de campesino no procesa esa información, que patético.

—No creo que sea necesario ofenderme en estos momentos.

—Amigo, no es ofensa, simplemente dijo la verdad, seamos honestos, Platinum tenía disponibles a los solteros más ricos de la región, y decidió casarse con un poco ignorante de un pueblo abandonado de la mano de Arceus, cuando me entere de ello, pensé que había perdido el juicio, pero bueno, no estoy aquí para hablar de los errores de mi prima, si no para proteger el dinero que a nuestra familia les pertenece.

—No es como que estemos usándolo mal.

—Por favor, vi los gastos de tu restaurante, gastan demasiado en comprar ingredientes todos los días, además de ser demasiado permisivos con los empleados, y mi primita con su agencia solo despilfarra en invertir en laboratorios, simplemente no saben administrarse.

Diamond comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso, cuando Cooper comenzaba a intimidarlo y lanzarle piedras, Platinum intervenía, pero ahora se enfrentaba a él solo.

Sin embargo, cuando Cooper procedió a levantarse, un pokemon fantasma se materializo frente de él, asustándolo y cayendo al sofá, mientras Diamond se levantaba de igual manera para ayudar.

—¿Qué clase de porquería es esta? —pregunto asustado.

—Porquería lo será tu madre hípster patético —Níquel apareció, mientras su Shuppet se posó sobre de ella.

Cooper se levantó para saber de dónde provenía la voz, encontrándose con la niña que le tomó por sorpresa con su pokemon.

—¿Qué clase de vulgaridad con falda es esta?

—Lo mismo pregunto de ti, intento de hombre que se asusta por un pobre pokemon.

—Diamond, exijo una explicación ahora.

—No hay nada que explicar hípster inepto, soy la… nueva miembro de esta familia, Níquel, pero podrás decirme "Níquel Berlitz" —mofándose.

Cooper se indignó todavía más de que esa niña tan "vulgar" llevara el apellido de su honorable familia, le exigió una explicación a Diamond y este no tuvo más remedio que explicarle que iban a adoptarla, cosas que arruinaba todos los planes del "hípster"

—Esto no puede ser, enserio tú y mi prima le abrieron las puertas de su casa a una maldita vagabunda apestosa.

—Lo dice el pobre energúmeno que solo viene a molestar, seguramente tu vida debe ser tan aburrida.

—No pienso hablar contigo tarada, solo estoy aquí con un único objetivo, y por lo que veo, tu Dia y mi prima no son tan idiotas, pero esto no termina aquí, estaré alojado en un hotel unos días, espero que no haya cambios contigo y tu… niña.

Cooper camino hasta la puerta, pero Níquel le lanzo un trozo de pastel encontró justo en la cien, parándolo y haciéndolo rabiar, pero después continúo su camino.

Níquel le pregunto a Diamond como era posible que se dejara mangonear por ese sujeto, y el procedió a explicarle que quería a toda costa quitarles todos sus recursos, y que Diamond se quedaba paralizado cuando él lo humillaba, cosa que molesto más a Níquel, y entonces decidió que ayudaría a Diamond a defenderse de ese tipo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los tres días posteriores pasaron con normalidad, Níquel y Diamond comenzaron a convivir más juntos, aprendiendo el uno del otro, Diamond le enseño como cocinar comida rápida, mientras que ella le enseñaba algunos chistes y juegos de palabras, cosa que le hizo recordar a los viejos tiempos en los que él y Pearl hacían sus actos de comedia.

Un día atrás, a Níquel le dieron las cenizas de su abuela, las cuales conservo en su habitación, quería tenerlas de recuerdo de su fallecida abuela.

También tuvieron la oportunidad de entrenar, Diamond y Rotom entrenaron a ella y Shuppet para mejorar como peleadores, con resultados bastante buenos, pero no lo suficientes, Diamond es un pésimo maestro de lucha.

Pero finalmente el día había llegado, Platinum finalmente esta recuperada, y volvería a la mansión, a pesar de que Diamond la visitaba todos los días, lo extrañaba profundamente, y por fin regresaría, sin embargo no sabría la "sorpresa" y la "SORPRESA" que le aguardaba al llenar.

Diamond y todos los trabajadores decidieron adornar la sala principal para ella, llenándolo de globos, flores y confeti, estarán escondidos y cuando fuera el momento, saldría para gritarle "Bienvenida a casa".

El momento llego cuando su chofer la bajo del carro, a pesar de que era recomendable estar en silla de ruedas, ella quería estar a pie para no sentirse un inútil, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con el cuarto decorado y un montón de empleados saltando y gritándole "Bienvenida", en un ambiente tan jovial que le hizo llorar, momento en que Diamond la brazo y le dio un beso, deseándole un feliz regreso, mientras que le dijo que tenía una sorpresa "particular", tapándole los ojos y esperando el momento.

Al momento de destaparlos, Platinum pudo ver a una niña con su ropa que usaba a los 10, falda roja y camisa azul a rayas, pregunto la procedencia de la niña, y entonces Diamond soltó la bomba, contándole que la había adoptado, cosa que no alegro a Platinum por algún motivo.

—Diamond… porque no consultaste esto conmigo —susurro molesta a Diamond.

—Bueno, quería que fuese algo sorpresivo, además de que estabas demasiado delicada como para una noticia así

—Así es, oye parece que a Diamond le gustas mucho, no paro de hablar de su "señorita" todos los días desde que estuvimos en el hospital.

—Lo se… Diamond, quisiera hablar contigo en privado, por favor.

Diamond acepto y se fue con ella a la cocina, dejando a todos desconcertados, en la cocina, Platinum le reclamo como había metido una desconocida a la mansión y como era posible que quería adoptarla, Diamond le comento su corazonada, pero Platinum no estaba del todo tranquila por la idea, le desagradaba, pero desafortunadamente no había marcha atrás, simplemente suspiro y salió junto a su esposa a por la niña.

—Entonces, te llamas Níquel ¿cierto?

—Así es, puedes llamarme Nicky si gustas, y tú eres Platinum ¿no?

—En efecto.

—Platinum la "plalida" —comenzando a reír un poco.

—No me gustan que hagan bromas con mi nombre quieres.

—Perdone su majestad, no volverá a pasar —burlándose inocentemente.

—A quien llamas su majestad niña engreída, quien te has creído.

Todos comenzaron a ver temerosos la pequeña discusión, mientras Diamond se ponía más nervioso y trato de intervenir.

—Vamos chicas no es momento de pelear, porque no mejor vamos a comer el pastel de bienvenida quieren.

—No gracias, iré a mi habitación, no quiero estar frente a mujeres que se creen la gran cosa por algunos billetes.

—Y yo en el mismo techo que una niña engreída.

Ambas empezaron a irse, Níquel se fue a su cuarto y Platinum salió a ver a Candice, aunque Diamond trato de impedirlo, simplemente el enojo de las dos lo superaron.

Dejándose caer en el sillón, derrotado, empezó a pensar en lo que había pasado y una forma de solucionarlo, Platinum y Níquel no se llevaban muy bien, y si quería paz, tendría que lograr que ambas congeniaran, no fue hasta que Diamond recordó su aniversario, que se le ocurrió la mejor idea, o almenos, esperaba que funcionara, las obligaría a convivir de una forma u otra, costara o que costara.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bueno amigos, esto finalmente llega a su fin, muchas gracias por el enorme apoyo recibido, son ustedes los mejores, los quiero un monton y de nuevo gracias por el apoyo, parece que este experimento dio sus frutos, nada que decirles, espero enormemente que les hayas gustado y les guste este final que me esforze mucho en lograr.**_

 ** _Amphy and Alex: Gracias por comentar, si comprendo los huecos argumentales, pero no te preocupes, con este ultimo capitulo espero haberlos cerrado todos. Cooper lo hice de la manera mas odiable posible jaja, gracias por comentar._**

 ** _Khris-San: Dios, no creí que los juegos de palabras hicieran reir jaja, tomo clases con Sans pero siempre me pierdo jaja, me agrada que te guste la forma en la que Diamond y Níquel se empiezan a llevar, la verdad me cuesta un poco de trabajo, y no te preocupes, desde hace mucho no me tomo esos comentarios a mal, si no que me sirven para mejorar, gracias por comentar._**

 ** _BELLE-BW03: Oh My God! mi senpai me dejo un review, debe ser que me estoy por morir, muchas gracias por comentar, me alegraste el dia, Niquel la enfoque mas a una niña al nivel del mundo pokemon, quiero decir, Platinum a los once era muy déspota jaja, y creo que con este capitulo aclaro el porque Niquel es "culta", gracias por notar mi crecimiento, he aprendido mucho gracias a muchas personas, y una de ellas eres tu, gracias por comentar._**

 ** _Gracias a todos por el apoyo, son los mejores, los quiero, nos vemos luego._**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo IV: El nuevo comienzo**_

Los días tras la vuelta de Platinum transcurrieron sin cambio alguno, Platinum estaba profundamente enojada por no haber sido tomado en cuenta en una decisión tan importante como adoptar a un hijo, y más cuando la niña era una maleducada con ella, como se atrevía a dirigirse a sí a la Berlitz, era algo imperdonable, mientras que Níquel la consideraba una señora pretenciosa e inflada, con la cual jamás podría verla como una madre.

Diamond hablo con Platinum para tratar de arreglar el problema, pero ella no quería hablar con él, trato de hacer todo lo que se le ocurrió, llevarlas al cine, a cenar, a ir al parque, pero nada funcionaba, todo terminaba con Platinum gritándole maleducada a Níquel, y ella respondiendo con algún otro insulto, parecía una guerra perdida.

Extrañamente, Platinum no había decidido correr a Níquel, ella no se iba por Diamond, tenía muchas intensiones de hacerlo, pero sentía que se lo debía, algo que odiaba, pero termino asimilando, y era muy independiente, cocinaba su comida, limpiaba todo lo que ensuciaba y no salía de su habitación, tal vez por eso Platinum no se deshacía de ella, pero con cada día que pasaba, ella cada vez le llegaba la idea de correrla.

La situación se le salió de las manos, pensó que todo saldría como imagino, pero subestimo demasiado a la heredera, Diamond se llenaba más y más de desesperación al ver que no mejoraba la situación, Platinum había decidido mandar a Diamond a dormir a la sala de huéspedes, estaba tan enojada, que no quería dormir junto a él, lo cual lo lleno de tristeza, y sabiendo que dentro de 3 días seria su aniversario, empezó a preocuparse mucho más, no sabía qué hacer, hasta que la llamada de un viejo amigo, le dio una genial idea.

La mañana posterior a la llamada, Níquel se despertó como normalmente lo hacía, acomodo su cama, se bañó y se vistió. Platinum se despertaba a las 10 de la mañana, y Níquel a las 8:30, lo que le permitía cocinarse alguna cosa que Diamond le haya enseñado y después irse de nuevo a su habitación, y ese día no era la excepción, cocino unos Hot-Cakes y un poco de leche con chocolate, comió y lavo sus utensilios, pero esta vez dejo algunos en la mesa, su estómago no alcanzo a pedirle más y no quería desperdiciarlos.

Cuando se dirigió a su cuarto, alcanzo a mirar de reojo una carta color azul posada en la pequeña mesa de la librería, llena de curiosidad, fue hacia ella y la empezó a leer, a pesar de ser una niña de la calle, ella era capaz de leer y escribir.

La carta era de Diamond, quien le explicaba que se ausentaría por unos 2 días por motivos de trabajo, y que no pudo avisar por lo prematuro del aviso que se le dio, deseándoles buena suerte y que ojala puedan convivir más.

Al terminar de leer, Níquel no pudo sentirse más fastidiada, estaría sola en esa mansión por 2 días, y aunque podría resguardarse en su habitación, tanta soledad no sería buena, pues recibía visitar periódicamente de Diamond (aunque no lo trataba del todo bien) y así no se sentía tan sola y sin él, Platinum y ella podrían llegar a pelear en cualquier momento, y Níquel terminaría largándose de ese lugar.

—Lo siento Diamond —suspiro desalentadoramente —si esa señora y yo llegamos a pelear…

Entre su suspiro, pensó en cómo podría entretenerse estos dos días, la televisión era un poco sosa esos días, pero al mirar que estaba rodeada de libros decidió tomar algunos, con un extraño entusiasmo por ello, cosa raras en personas como ella.

El tiempo termino volando, Níquel no se decidía en que libros llevar, ya tenía dos libros de astronomía, uno de física y otro de química, y estaba intentando llegar a un libro de arte, pero estaba arriba del todo, aunque había una escalera, no había podido deslizarla, y como último recurso, apareció Shuppet para tratar de agarrarlo, pero su carencia de extremidades solo empeoraba las cosas, solo había lógralo moverlo un poco.

—Pensé que a las niñas como tú solo les gustaba la televisión y las muñecas —expreso una voz femenina.

Níquel reconoció la voz al instante, era la heredera, un sudor frio recorrió su cara, las probabilidades de una pelea sin remedio le carcomieron la mente, pero el quedarse callada y no responder, la obligaron a voltearse.

—¿Acaso crees que soy la típica niña tierna y dulce que juega con muñecas? Te equivocaste de persona, esas muñecas siempre las odie.

—¿Acaso es porque nunca tuviste una? —pregunto sarcásticamente.

—Mira, lo que haya tenido o no, no es problema tuyo, ahora si me disculpas, intento bajar ese libro e irme de aquí.

—Si esa es la condición para que te vayas.

Platinum entonces camino hacia la escalera y la desatasco, la movió y subió para alcanzar el libro, y entonces leyó a portada, "Vida y Obra de Miguel Ángel". Platinum se quedó impactada al terminar de leerlo, como era posible que una niña de la calle como ella, supiera de la existencia del pintor de la capilla Sixtina, era algo que se reusaba a creer, bajo y decidió quitarle los libros a la niña, viendo los temas de lo que trataban, "Fundamentos de la física" "El Sistema Solar y sus misterios" "La ciencia de las dimensiones paralelas" y "Los Átomos" eran los títulos de los libros que Platinum se negaba a creer que ella quisiera leer.

—¿Acaso sabes algo de esto?

—Por favor, se más de lo que puedes creer.

—¿Planeta más caliente del sistema solar?

—Venus.

—¿Octavo planeta del sistema solar?

—Neptuno

—¿Elemento más abundante en el universo?

—Hidrogeno.

—¿Qué es la gravedad?

—Es la fuerza de atracción que ejercen objetos masivos a objetos más pequeños —quitándole los libros de un golpe y dirigiéndose a la salida.

—¿Cómo demonios sabes todo eso?

—No porque sea pobre, soy inculta quieres, aprendí a leer a los 5 gracias a mi abuela.

—Pero eso no explica por qué sabes tantas cosas.

—No tengo ganas de contártelo, adiós.

Níquel comenzó a irse del lugar, Platinum no podía permitirlo, necesitaba saber más del porque ella sabía tanto, no le quedaba otra opción, tendría que ceder si quería obtener información.

—Espera.

Níquel se detuvo al oír la voz de Platinum, que se escuchaba menos agresiva.

—Mira, está bien, aunque no me guste, tengo que pedirte una disculpa por lo de hace rato, simplemente estoy enojada, Diamond no me pidió opinión en esto y eso me molesto, solo quisiera saber un poco más de ti.

—¿Qué mosca te pico para que me digieras eso?

—Intento ser amable quieres.

—Pues eres muy mala en ello, aunque tranquila, yo igualmente lo soy —suspiro y pensó "te lo debo Diamond" —cuando tenía cinco años, encontré un basurero especial donde habían bastantes libros, no sabía exactamente que era y se los lleve a mi abuela. Me explico que a eso se le llamaba libro, y me empezó a enseñar a leer y escribir, cuando por fin lo logre, termine de leer todos los libros que había traído en esa ocasión, y entonces volvía cada seis meses a ese basurero, encontré libros con temas de física, química, matemáticas, astronomía y artes, todos provenientes de estudiantes que los tiraban a final de curso, desde entonces me empezaron gustar todo ese tipo de temas.

Platinum le conmovió mucho esa historia, más al recordar que varias veces pasaba por ese lugar que describía la niña.

—Vaya, lo que me cuentas es muy interesante.

—De hecho lo es — acercándose de nuevo a la biblioteca y sentándose en un sillón —mi abuela siempre me dijo que era algo inútil que desperdiciara tanto tiempo en libros de esa categoría, a pesar de enseñarme a leer, solo quería que leyera cosas de economía y leyes, que nunca me terminaron de convencer, además de que nunca encontraba uno, según ella, esas ciencias no servían de nada… y eso le pago factura.

—Te refieres al accidente ¿verdad?

—Si… —bajando la cabeza y cambiando el tono de voz —el brazo de mi abuela estaba hecho de hierro, solo la conexión con su cuerpo era de acero inoxidable, desde hace cinco años dejos de funcionar, y como el oxígeno, oxida el hierro, todo su brazo era un enorme pedazo me metal podrido, excepto la entrada, leí en un libro de medicina, que si el cuerpo humano entra en contacto con el óxido, produce gangrena, la cual carcome la carne y es incurable, se lo trate de decir muchas veces, incluso cuando una parte del brazo se desprendió, pero nunca me escucho, la parte de acero la mantenía lejos de la gangrena, pero ese estúpido día —comenzándole a salir lagrimas — el auto la golpeo de manera tal que el maldito pedazo de chatarra cedió, y se incrusto en su pecho… los medico dijeron que fue por perforarle el pulmón, pero creo que también el maldito metal podrido la mato igual, si me hubiera hecho caso y se hubiera deshecho de él, probablemente ella estaría…

Níquel comenzó a llorar melancólicamente, un sentimiento de culpa lleno su corazón, el saber que no hizo nada para protegerla la mataba, escena que conmovió mas a Platinum, quien se acercó, dejando atrás su ego.

—Yo lamento eso, pero no tienes que culparte, una no tiene la culpa de la terquedad de las personas, no sigas lastimándote.

—Pero yo tenía el conocimiento y era encargado de llevarle el conocimiento, pero Gamma nunca me escucho, seguía aferrada a ese estúpido pedazo de chatarra que su marido le dio.

—¿Se llamaba Gamma?

—Si, como la famosa radiación más fuerte del universo, le hacía honor a su nombre, ella y mis padres, mi madre se llamaba Beta, supongo que por ser menos potente que mi abuela, y mi padre se llamaba Alphys, nunca supe el porqué de su nombre, pero igual ambos sufrieron el mismo destino.

Níquel conto lo sucedido, cuando ella tenía un años de nacida, sus padres se enfrentaron con un misterioso asesino vestido de negro, al cual solo se le podría apreciar un ojo azul brillante en su rostro, el cual mato a sangre fría a sus padres con su Infernape, mientras que su abuela sobrevivió a la pelea, pero sin sus brazos y piernas, desde aquel entonces, ella y su abuela dejaron el norte de Sinnoh y se mudaron al sur.

—Desde entonces, mi abuela era lo único que me quedaba, pero ella murió, y es entonces que apareció tu esposo, dándome la mano, al principio lo odiaba, el hecho de ser tan bueno conmigo, mi abuela me enseño que nunca dejara a los demás hacer eso, demostraba debilidad, pero conforme más interactúe con él, empecé a quererlo mucho, aunque no puedo sentirlo como un padre, si lo siento como alguien de mi familia… pero no puedo permitir arruinarle su vida amorosa, y de paso la tuya, no quiero ser egoísta, acabo de comprender que tu no debes aceptar a una niña así como así, hoy mismo tomare mis cosas y…

—Pero que acaban de escuchar mis oídos.

Sin previo aviso, Cooper apareció de golpe en la melancólica escena, con una sonrisa bufona que daban ganas de golpearlo hasta que sangrase, empezó a decir que Níquel realmente no era de la familia legalmente, "una lástima" segundo el, haciendo referencia a que sin hijos, Cooper se quedaría con todo el dinero, Platinum le interrogo como entro, aparentemente la puerta se encontraba abierta al llegar, simplemente entro y escucho la mayor parte de la conversación, burlándose de la niña quien estaba callada, sin embargo, Platinum sorprendió a todos defendiéndola con su gracias, cosa que hizo sonreír a Níquel.

—Tranquila primita, escuche que no puedes tener hijos, una lástima, quizás sea el karma por fijarte en un pobretón como Diamond, quizás su sangre mugrosa lastimo tu "elegante útero"

Platinum reacciono dándole una fuerte cachetada que le movió toda la cara a Cooper.

—Que salvaje, juntarte con la gentuza como esta "niña" y Diamond te afecto el cerebro, quizás el semen "acido" de tu estúpido marido destruyo tu útero, por eso no puedes tener un hijo, te volviste inservible primita, una muje L…

Antes de que Platinum pudiese hacer algo, pudo ver como el rostro fanfarrón de su primo cambio por uno de dolor, mientras lentamente caía al suelo, sujetándose sus partes noble, después de haber sido golpeadas fuertemente por los puños de Níquel, acción que sorprendió a Platinum.

—Hípster engreído, acaso tu madre no te enseño como tratar a una dama —expreso Níquel con rabia.

—Ni-ninguna vagabunda mugrosa me vendrá a hablar a mí de educación, ¡Platinum has algo! —grito Cooper.

—Ya escuchaste a la niña, tiene más modales que tú.

—Escucha maldita mocosa sucia —levantándose dificultosamente —no sé porque defiendes a mi prima, ya oíste bien, ella jamás te considerara de la familia.

—En eso te equivocas Cooper —tomando la mano a Níquel —ella si es nuestra hija, de ahora en adelante, dirígete a ella como Níquel Berlitz.

Cooper frunció el ceño, mientras Platinum y Níquel sonrieron también, Cooper había sido derrotado moralmente, por lo cual ambas se retiraron y Shuppet apareció para asustar a Cooper y que este se fuera de ahí, frustrado por su intento fallido de quedarse con el dinero.

Los días que siguieron, Platinum y Níquel empezaron a convivir más, esas dos tardes, ambas se las pasaban leyendo algún libro, Platinum la introdujo a la filosofía, y trato de entrenarla, además de mostrarle las medallas de gimnasio que había ganado hace años, Níquel entonces le mostro un gran respeto, y empezó a cogerle cariño, cada vez que comían juntas, leían y compartían información de diferentes temas, incluso las dos fueron a ver una ópera y les encanto, salieron en carruaje por todo el sur de Sinnoh y Platinum le obsequio más ropa, Níquel por su lado, no dejo de impresionarla por su gran capacidad intelectual y cocinera, pareciese como si ella fuese la fusión de él y Dia, un buen corazón recubierto por algo de ego, una cocinera con inteligencia innata, una entrenadora bastante cómica, era una mescla bastante buena, y la mayor parte de chistes de Níquel hacían reír a Platinum, quien las primeras dos veces aplicaba la que le hacía a Pearl en sus años, pero después no pudo aguantar la risa. Platinum le obsequio dos regalos especiales, los cuales eran la ropa que ella uso en su viaje, las tenía reservadas para su hija, pero Níquel había ganado un espacio en su corazón, por lo que decidió dárselos.

Toda esta buena vibra llego a oídos de Diamond quien se encontraba "trabajando" quien se llenó de felicidad al enterarse, al parecer su plan estaba dando resultados y solo faltaba el último paso, el aniversario.

El día en que Platinum y Diamond cumplirían 3 años de casados, Platinum recibió una llamada de su suegra, quien le pedía amablemente si podría ir a su casa por un asunto importante que involucraba ejecutivos, por lo que tendría que venir lo más elegante posible, cosa que extraño un poco a Platinum, casi no hablaba con su suegra, y el hecho que le pidiera que fuera su casa y también junto con Níquel, le pareció algo bastante extraño, pero de todas formas acepto gustosa.

Platinum le aviso a Níquel que irían a la casa de la madre de Diamond para arreglar algunos asuntos, y que llevara la mejor ropa que encontrara, decidiéndose por unos jeans negros, camisa azul con rayas moradas, y el pelo recogido, Platinum le pregunto porque no le gustaban las faldas, ella respondió que las usuaria cuando fuera muy necesario.

Platinum por su parte se llevó una hermosa falda rosa que le llegaba hasta la pantorrilla, una blusa oscura y un velo, también con su cabello recogido, podríamos decir que en ambas predominaban los colores oscuros.

Finalmente ambas chicas llegaron a pueblo Hojaverde, bajando del ostentoso carruaje de Platinum y caminando grácilmente hasta la casa de la suegra de Platinum, dejando a Níquel un tanto emocionada por la apariencia de lugar, en su vida había podido llegar a ese pueblo, del cual de hecho provenía su madre, cosa que Platinum le dio un poco de gracia.

Llegaron a la puerta y procedieron a tocarla, pero nadie vino, volvieron a tocar y la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, dejando con un poco de duda a ambas, pero finalmente decidieron a entrar, encontrándose la sala de la casa vacía, al entrar, la puerta se cerró de golpe y un Rotom salió de la televisión de lugar e ilumino todo el lugar de golpe, dejando ver una gran decoración de celebración y saliendo los amigos del matrimonio y familia saliendo de golpe para felicitar a Platinum por su aniversario con un enérgico grito.

—¡Feliz aniversario!—gritando todos al unísono, a la vez que aplaudían.

Platinum y Níquel se quedaron en silencio y se miraron la una a la otra, hasta que el esposo hizo su aparición, con un enorme pastel en sus manos.

—Feliz tercer aniversario "señorita" —cambiando el tono en la última palabra.

Platinum solo se quedó en silencio, mientras sus ojos rotaban para ver a todos los invitados, y sus mejillas se empezaron a ruborizar, trago saliva y sus cuerdas vocales empezaron a producir una oración.

—Dia… enserio creíste que te perdonaría con algo como esto —articulo la oración que dejo a todos callados —no me conoces bien, mira, sigo enojada por no tomarme en cuenta y traer a esta "niña" a nuestro hogar —guiñándole el ojo discretamente a la niña.

—Sí, yo también lo estoy, obligarme a convivir con esta tipa con ego de globo, es un martirio, por eso decidí que —acercándose a Diamond con un poco de confusión en su rostro —verte al lado de ella juntos, es suficiente castigo para su gran ego.

—En ese caso, compartiremos el sufrimiento —posicionándose a la derecha de Níquel —te quedaras con nosotros como nuestra hija adoptiva, bienvenida al sufrimiento llamado "Familia Berlitz" —finalizo con una sonrisa picarona a Diamond —Dia, te presento a tu hija.

—Llámame Níquel Berlitz por favor…

Diamond se alejó un poco de las dos y puso su pastel en una mesa, dio media vuelta y camino frente a ellas, mientras todo el público miraba expectante, Diamond abrazo fuertemente a las dos, mientras todos los invitados empezaron a aplaudir fervientemente, mientras que Diamond sonreía infinitamente y besaba sus mejillas, acción que puso rojas a ambas.

Una vez terminado el abrazo, comenzó la celebración, la madre de Dia y el mismo habían preparado suficiente comida para todos, estaban los 8 líderes de gimnasio, la elite cuatro, la campeona y los ases del frente, amigos que Diamond y Platinum habían conocido y el mismo Pearl, todos celebrando el tercer aniversario de la pareja más famosa de todo Sinnoh, quienes les trajeron algunos presentes, y otros se prestaron a ayudar con toda la decoración de la casa, y empezar a preparar el patio para agrandar el lugar, pusieron música y todos comenzaron a bailar y a divertirse.

El ambiente era jovial, con Maylene, Candice y Platinum hablando cerca de la puerta de entrada, Diamond, Pearl, Riley y Mananti hablaban del avance que los dos chicos a lo largo del tiempo y de lo viejos que se sentían, Cynthia hablaba con las madres de Diamond y Pearl y el alto mando, el resto de líderes y los ases del frente, comían jovialmente, incluso Níquel conversaba con el hijo de Pearl y Maylene, quien ella describía como un chico "talensoso".

Desafortunadamente, el ambiente fue roto por la visita inesperada del ser que nadie había invitado, que se supone no sabía de la ubicación, y que venía acompañado de un señor de traje y una trabajadora social, ese sujeto tan repugnante era Cooper.

—¡Pero miren esos ánimos! —Alardeando al ver que todos se callaron con su presencia — vamos chicos, que esta es una fiesta… aunque un poco pagana y algo sin clase.

Todos se quedaron mirando al invitado inoportuno con la mejor mirada que pudiera mostrar desagrado y desprecio, cosa que incomodo a las personas que venían con él, pero a él no le importo en lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué se supone que quieres aquí primito? —Platinum hablo de la manera mas despectiva que pudo.

—Cierto ¿Qué se supone que buscas hipster? —Níquel apoyo a Platinum.

—Tranquilas, no quiero arruinarles la fiesta, solo a mejorarla — con un tono mas burlón, tomo el brazo de la trabajadora social —ella es Mildreth, una trabajadora social, y mi amigo de aquí al lado se llama David, un importante notario de la región, quien hará valido el cumplimiento de la tradición, me ganaste Platinum, el dinero es tuyo.

Al terminar su monologo, Niquel se quedo profundamente confundida, acción que evoco una maliciosa sonrisa en Cooper y nerviosismo de parte de Platinum y Diamond, habian olvidado contar ese pequeño detalle.

—¿A que dinero te refieres? —interrogo Niquel.

—¿Cómo? ¿Platinum ni Dia te dijeron sobre eso? —una risa maliciosa salio de su boca —te cuento rapido, en la familia Berlitz, está la tradición y de que todos los miembros de la familia tiene que partir a la edad de once años hacia el monte Corona para forjar el escudo familiar, además de ser un requisito para que la fortuna hereditaria llegue a los herederos, por lo que si no tienen un hijo, se les quita todo el dinero. Platinum no podía tener hijos, asi que tu les llegaste como anillo al dedo, ahora podrán conservar la enorme fortuna, todo gracias a ti.

El ambiente entonces se quedo demasiado tenso, Níquel se quedo callada y cerro con fuerza sus puños, si hubiese tenido uñas largas, pudiera habérselas encajado y sangrar, mientras que Platinum y Diamond no sabían que rayos decir, Cooper había jugado muy sucio esa vez.

—Platinum… Diamond… —rompiendo el silencio —diganme que lo que dice este idiota no es cierto.

Diamond y Platinum tardaron unos segundos hasta que sus cuerdas bocales lograron formular una oración, siendo Platinum la primera al tratarle de explicar todo, mientras que la trabajadora social saco sus documentos para hacer valida la adopción, cosa que hizo a Níquel estallar en un ataque de furia total.

—¡Son unos idiotas! —asustando a todo el mundo presente —¡Entonces este era su plan ¿no? Adoptar a una tonta niña de la calle para conservar su estúpida fortuna, todo ese cariño, todo ese amor, solo era para que no les tocaran sus estúpidos bolsillos, son despreciables ustedes dos, pero su sucio juego no les servirá ahora, en cuanto a mi, pueden irse los dos a la mierda!

Sin dar tiempo a alguien de expresar algo, Niquel salio huyendo del lugar lo mas rápido que pudo, dejando al publico presente asustado, mientras que Cooper comenzó a reír sin control, acción que todo el mundo repudio y Platinum estaba dispuesta a parar con una cachetada, pero decidió no hacerlo por consejo de Pearl quien le dijo que no valdría la pena, acto seguido, el rubio se abalanzó contra el, dándole un certero puñetazo en la cara que lo dejo caer en el suelo. La trabajadora social comento que Diamond y Platinum no eran lo suficientemente competentes para adoptar a la niña, pero al ver que todo había sido obra de Cooper, les menciono que tendrían hasta las 12 de la noche para encontrarla, considerándolo una segunda oportunidad, el notario solo agrego que también esperará hasta las 12, ya que la actitud poco ética del primo de Platinum lo había sacado de sus casillas.

Diamond, Platinum y Pearl decidieron ir a buscarla, mientras que los demás invitados vigilarán a Cooper para que no hiciera otra estupidez, siendo vigilado fuertemente por Riley y Mananti, este ultimo tenia ganas de romperle la cabeza a golpes a motivo de su estúpida sonrisa maliciosa que tenia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Casi siendo las diez de la noche, Niquel se habia cansado de correr tanto, no había tomado un rumbo concreto al cual llegar, hasta que llego al lago Veraz, donde decidio reposar un rato, su cuerpo estaba impregnado de su sudor corporal y por ende solo se acosto en la hierva. En ese momento todos sus recuerdos empezaron a invadirle, su Abuela, como la cuido y protegió de todo a pesar de ser bastante testaruda, ella siempre la amo, tambien recordo a Platinum y Diamond, pero con un sentimiento mas de tristeza y coraje, los odiaba, los odiaba por darles un amor falso, por hacerla creer que tendría una nueva familia, que por fin sentía lo que era estar con una madre, leyendo libros y viendo obras de teatro, a un padre con el cual cocinar e ir a parques, los odiaba mucho, pero muy en el fondo, le dolía mas el hecho de haberlos querido a pesar de conocerlos muy poco, de sacar esa pequeña niña que quiere un padre y una madre que ella no quería que saliera, pues pensaba que eso la haría verse debil, debil ante la gente, ante su pokemon que estaba acompañándola.

En medio de toda esta amalgama de sentimientos y emociones, el viento comenzo a sentirse mas frio, el agua se puso mas turbia y los pokemon empezaron a huir despavoridamente, cosa que ignoro la niña hasta voltear a su derecha y alcanzar a dilucidar una figura humanoide completamente negra, al verla fijamente, sus emociones rápidamente se difuminaron, concentrándose en aquel hombre que portaba una chaqueta negra que le llegaba hasta los pies, sabia quien era y se levanto rapidamente.

—Tu… —expreso temerosa y furiosa a la vez.

—Mira que tenemos aquí, Níquel Berlitz, la próxima heredera

—No pronuncies ese estúpido apellido, se quien eres, tu estupido traje negro, tu maldito olor a muerte y tu… ojo azul —el ojo del extraño hombre comenzó a brillar en ese tono.

—Bingo, has acertado quien soy yo niña, me da lastima que no te gusten los Berlitz, pero bueno, que puedo hacer yo… creo que sabes cual es mi objetivo —de su bolsillo lanzo una extraña pokeball y salio un Infernape.

—No te lo pondre tan facil —Shuppet apareció y se puso frente a su entrenadora.

—En ese caso… vamos directo al grano.

Un frio viento comenzó a ser mas violento, mientras que el ambiente tenso fue roto ante la indicación del extraño hombre indicando a su pokemon usa doble equipo, quien obedeció y se creo cinco copias suyas que rodearon a Shuppet, Niquel por su parte ordeno que usara paz mental, necesita ser mas fuerte si quería vencer.

—Infernape, Hiperrayo

Cuatro de los infernape rodearon a Shuppet y cargaron el potente rayo en sus bocas y lo lanzaron a la par contra el pokemon, pero para sorpresa de Níquel, el pokemon salio levemente lastimado, "¿Cómo rayos paso?" se pregunto al ver a su pokemon herido por el ataque que se supone que no debió haberle hecho daño, mientras que el extraño hombre podía notarse evocar una sonrisa maliciosa a pesar de su rostro oscuro.

La batalla siguió, el Infernape era increíblemente superior, lanzando Hiperrayos, Anillos ígneos y Giros de fuego indiscriminadamente contra Shuppet, quien milagrosamente sobrevivía, pero cada vez le costaba mas trabajo seguir, y para empeorar las cosas, ningún ataque de Níquel lograba darle al Infernape quien los esquivaba ágilmente, al final, Shuppet cayo debilitado por un potente hiperrayo quintuple que le dejo inconsciente.

Níquel corrió hacia su pokemon, pero una espiral de fuego le rodeo, indicando que el ataque final del sujeto estaba cerca, cerro los ojos y simplemente espero a que la risa malévola del hombre terminara y ella muriera incinerada, le daba rabia no haber podido acabar con el, pero igual no había mucho en esta vida por lo cual luchar, nada, hasta que un poderoso Empoleon le saco del mortal aro de fuego, a lo que ella abrió los ojos y pudo identificar a quien le pertenecía, miro hacia donde estaba el aro de fuego y pudo ver a Diamond y Platinum junto aun Torterra, dispuestos a defenderla, a lo cual no tuvo emoción alguna.

—¿Quién eres tu? —pregunto Platinum enojada, mientras su pokemon dejaba a Níquel débil en el pasto.

—Parece que la caballería ha llegado… simplemente soy un corrector de algunas cosas chicos —guiñando su azul brillante.

—¿A que te refieres? —pregunto Diamond consternado.

—¿Acaso no lo logran entender? vaya Diamond, se ve que eres algo lento con esto, no hay cambios.

Cuatro Infernapes trataron de lanzarles un hiperrayo, sin embargo Empoleon y Torterra los protegieron usando un campo de fuerza y se dispusieron a luchar, utilizando sus mejores tácticas y herramientas, a pesar de ser un excelente equipo, Infernape era mas rápido y solo parecía que lo estaban cansado, hasta que utilizo un ultimo doble equipo que creo diez Infernapes de una y ambos lanzaron Hiperrayos a la par, lo cual termino debilitando finalmente a los dos pokemon, ese maldito Infernape no parecía pokemon, era completamente imparable. EL hombre decidió finalizar de la misma manera, rodeandolos a ellos en un gigantesco anillo de fuego, era su final.

—Hey chicos, mirenlo de esta manera, morirán juntos, eso no es nada malo —guiñando el ojo a modo de burla.

—Platinum, esto es el fin —Diamond comenzó a sacar lagrimas de tristeza.

—Dimos lo mejor que pudimos, no tienes de que arrepentirte ni sentirte mal… te amo…

—Yo a ti…

—Una despedida de amor a minutos de morir ¿eh? Quien quiera que se le haya ocurrido eso, debe ser alguien muy malo evitando cliches —rio al ver que ambos no entendieron su comentario —pero bueno, esta mierda ya duro demasiado y ya quieren terminar, adios amigui…

Antes de terminar, el hombre atrapo una roca que venia por detrás, proveniente de las manos desesperadas de Niquel al ver tal acto, lo cual le produjo un sentimiento indescriptible.

—Níquel, pensé que habías huido ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

—No permitiré que lo hagas, no permitiré que mates a Diamond y a Platinum, tu pelea es conmigo, no con ellos.

Níquel se abalanzo contra el hombre para tratar de golpearlo, pero este la esquivo casi con la misma velocidad que su pokemon esquivaba un escaldar, tomándola de la camisa y levantandola.

—¿Por qué quieres salvarlos? No se supone que tu los odias.

—Los odiaba… pero en realidad son buenas personas y no tienen nada que ver con esto… creo que si tuvieron el valor de venir a enfrentarte solo para salvarme, tal vez no son lo que yo creía.

—Ahora viene un cambio de personalidad bastante interesante ¿eh? realmente no me sorprende, las cosas por estos lugares suelen darse asi, e incluso peor, pero lo entiendo… ¿realmente los quieres?

—Yo… yo…

—Vamos, quiero mi cierre de película de adolescentes.

—Si… si los quiero, en situaciones como esta es cuando entiendo las cosas, no merecen morir, realmente les importo… matame de una vez y déjalos ir.

El hombre de quedo en silencio, para despues sonreir soltar a la niña, mientras que el anillo de fuego se desvaneció, revelando a los dos esposos tirados en el suelo, inconscientes. Níquel fue a ver como estaban, el hombre le indico que estaban bien y solo se habian desmayado, Niquel los abrazo en el suelo y el hombre simplemente sonrió y expreso unas ultimas palabras.

—Bueno, mi trabajo aquí casi terminad —limpiándose las manos y devolviendo a Infernape a su pokeball —escucha Niquel, me alegra que por fin hayas entendido el punto de todo esto desde que te encontraste con Diamond, espero que lo fortalezcas, tienes un gran potencial, no lo suficiente para ganar un premio, pero si lo suficiente para quedar en lugares aceptables… si quieres una revancha justa, te veré dentro de dos años en la cima del monte Corona, prepárate y entrena, tendrás las respuestas que necesites, nos vemos luego, cuida de ellos, aunque no lo creas, ellos confían en ti y quieren verte como una hija, aunque Platinum es algo mas testaruda, no te preocupes, casi todas son iguales.

De repente, todos los presentes aparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en la entrada de pueblo Hojaverde, mientras que el hombre desapareció entre las sombras, Diamond y Platinum despertaron a la par, viendo a una Níquel triste que los abrazo y les agradeció por haberla ayudado, a las vez que les pedia perdon por todo lo que dijeron, su respuesta fue simplemente abrazarla y perdonarla, mientras ambos se levantaban y la abrazaron con cariño a la par de explicarles lo de la herencia. Níquel comprendió lo sucedido y los tres volvieron a la fiesta con todos los invitados, quienes se sorprendieron por el repentino cambio de Níquel, en especial Cooper, quien fue recibido por un eficaz golpe en las partes nobles por parte de Níquel, mientras todos los documentos legales se firmaban. Una vez finalizado, Pearl volvió y con ayuda de Maylene y los demás, curaron las heridas de los tres y la fiesta siguió con todos, exceptuando Cooper, quien se fue frustrado a Kanto.

Níquel finalmente había encontrado a una familia, una familia con la cual convivir y pasar momentos inovidables, compartir experiencias, hacer malos chistes, comer buena comida y tener bellas sonrisas, el calvario había terminado, finalmente había comprendido el porque se encontró con Diamond, aquella ocasión que intento robar esas bayas para comer algo, cuando se las regalo, la protegió y cuido todo lo que pudo, finalmente había encontrado a un padre y a una madre, sin embargo, solo faltaba una sola cosa mas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos años habian pasado desde que la familia Berlitz había conseguido un nuevo miembro, muchas cosas pasaron desde entonces, aquella heredera había comenzado su viaje un años después de unirse, portando la ropa que uso su madre adoptiva en su viaje, junto al gorro que uso su padre adoptivo, había conseguido un equipo bastante fuerte y equilibrado, inclusive había conseguido controlar el poder de la megaevolucion, con la cual pudo llegar a pelear a la par con la campeona de la región.

Habia conseguido dos amigos simpaticos, uno era un chico fan de las batallas pokemon y bastante inocente, con el sueño de ser un as del frente, y otro alguien mas calmado quien le encantaban los chiste al igual que Niquel, juntos hacían rabiar al otro chico, sus nombres eran Charcoal y Sea, con quienes compartió casi toda su aventura, hasta llegar al final de ella, en una noche estrellada y turbia, para enfrentar al destino.

—Asi que, recuerdenme, ¿Porque estamos aquí? —pregunto Sea aburrido y pateando la nieve de la ultima cueva.

—Niquel retara a un entrenador inclusive mas fuerte que Cynthia, sera un combate imprecionante —respondio Charcoal emocionado.

—Chicos, les advierto que este sera un combate peligroso, no quiero que salgan lastimados ¿vale?

—Por supuesto.

—Tranquila Níquel, si hemos podido soportar a Charcoal furioso, esto sera fácil —guiñando un ojo mientras salían de la cueva, llegando a la columna lanza —esas veces estas que ardes, como un pedazo de… cola.

—¡Sea! —grito enojado, mientras los otros dos reian.

Los amigos se callaron, cuando Niquel finalmente pudo ver aquel hombre responsable de todo, quien esbosaba una sonrisa y la esperaba. Sus amigos decidieron ocultarse en un pilar, deseandole buena suerte.

—Finalmente has llegado, me gusta tu corte de pelo tan original —haciendo referencia a su corto cabello.

—Decidí tener un peinado especial para alguien como tu… preparate.

—He esperado por esto todo este tiempo, espero que des un combate digno de algo mas haya… vamos directo al grano.

La batalla comenzó, saliendo un Infernape y un Rapidash, dispuesto a terminar esto, de una vez por todas, cerrando finalmente la aventura de Niquel, la nueva heredera, una leyenda entre la familia, con su medallón forjado con su nombre, Níquel Berlitz.


End file.
